Strigoïs
by Babel121
Summary: YAOI. Un jour sans mission, Quatre et Duo tombent sur un combat de rue. Tout part en sucette quand Duo décide d'y participer...
1. Prologue

**Auteuse **: Babel (isabellepotieryahoo.fr)

**Titre **: Strigoïs

**Base **: Gundam Wing (ça se voit pas là, mais si si, c'est bien du Gundam Wing !!!)

**Genre **: introduction à la fic en POV de moi !!!

**Couples **: Y'en a pas encore, c'est que le prologue !!!

**Disclaimer **: Les persos de Gundam Wing ne sont pas à moi mais tout ce qu'il va y avoir de nouveau sera à moi !!! Et rien qu'à moi !!!!

STRIGOÏS Prologue 

Vous ne vous êtes jamais demandé d'où venaient toutes ces histoires fantastiques que l'on se raconte pour se faire rêver ou se faire peur, d'où venaient les loups-garous, les vampires et toutes ces races surnaturelles possédant des pouvoirs hors du commun ? Moi si, et pas qu'une fois, il m'est souvent arrivé d'y penser le soir, quand je n'arrive pas à dormir. Je m'assois alors sur mon balcon et j'observe la nuit. J'écoute tous ces bruits auxquels on ne fait pas attention en plein jour et je pense. Je sais que ça ne paraît pas très gai comme occupation mais ça fait du bien de se remettre en question ainsi que le monde dans lequel on vit. Moi, je crois à la phrase « derrière chaque légende se cache une vérit » et je crois que c'est cette phrase qui est à l'origine de cette fic. Et si toutes ces légendes avaient une source réelle ? Et si il existait une race de type surnaturel qui existait dans l'ombre des humains ? Et si l'un de mes proches se révélait être de cette espèce, comment je réagirais ? Et plein d'autres questions me viennent… Elles trouveront sûrement des réponses dans cette fic, même si ce n'est pas moi qui vais vivre cette aventure, j'espère pouvoir répondre à toutes les interrogations qui me sont venues. J'écris donc cette fic d'abord pour moi-même mais j'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à la lire que j'en prends à l'écrire. Et j'espère également qu'elle vous fera réfléchir aux même questions que je me suis posées en l'imaginant et que vous en trouverez les réponses. Voilà, même si cette fic fait assez sérieux je ne souhaite pas en faire un discours métaphysique sur la condition humaine, loin de l !!! [1] Alors, ne la prenez pas trop au sérieux, prenez-la pour ce qu'elle est, une simple histoire écrite par une ado de 17ans [2]  qui se pose des questions et qui essaye  d'y répondre en utilisant de bôs bishonens comme supports de réflexion !!!

Bah voilà, c'est tout ce dont je voulais vous parler avant que vous lisiez cette fic !!! Sur ce, bonne lecture et s'il vous plait, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez !!! éè Chibi eyes

PS : Pour ceux qui ont déjà lu les deux premiers chapitres, désolée mais j'ai eu l'idée de ce prologue qu'après !!! Sorry !!! 

A SUIVRE… 

Babel : …

Duo : T'es vraiment la plus forte !!! Faire un prologue après avoir déjà publié les deux premiers chapitres, j'crois qu't'es la seule à avoir jamais fait ça !!!

Babel : …

Duo : Bah quoi, tu répliques pas ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ?

Babel : Je viens de le relire et je me rends compte qu'il ne sert absolument à rien !!!

Duo : Et c'est ce qui le rend encore plus indispensable à tes yeux, non ?

Babel : Exactement !!! Et puis, j'me suis aperçu que j'allais avoir un épilogue alors il me fallait un prologue pour équilibrer !!!

Quatre : On dirait plus une préface qu'un prologue, vous trouvez pas ?

Babel : Préface, prologue, c'est pareil !!! Ca commence tous les deux par PR !!!

Duo : -- Si tu le dis… C'est surtout que t'as pas le courage de faire un vrai prologue !!!

Babel : -- Y'a un peu de ça, et surtout que j'ai aucune idée de quoi mettre dans un vrai prologue… 

Duo : Bah on va dire que ça va alors !!! De toutes façons, le plus important, c'est le contenu de la fic !!!

Babel : T'as raison !!! Bon, j'me remets à l'écriture de la fin du troisième chapitre !!!

Heero : Au fait, tes autres fics, elles en sont o ?

Babel : Euh… en cours d'écriture ?

Heero : Et tu comptes les finir quand ?

Babel : Pour l'instant, je suis surtout sur celle-là et sur Amours Immortels alors pour la suite des autres faudra attendre un peu, désolée !!! Mais je vais les finir !!! Promis !!!

Les notes : J'ai quand même réussi à caser deux notes dans un texte qui ne fait qu'une vingtaine de lignes !!! J'suis la meilleure !!!

[1] Moi et la Philo, on a jamais été très copain !!! La preuve : 7/20 au Bac !!! -- 

[2] Bientôt 18 !!! Beuh, j'veux pas devenir adulte !!! Veux retourner en Maternelle !!! C'était la belle vie !!!


	2. 1ère partie

**Auteuse **: Babel (babel121yahoo.fr)

**Titre **: Strigoïs [1]

**Base **: Gundam Wing

**Genre **: Yaoi, OOC, sang et violence, massacre au couteau, un peu gore (A peine ! ! ! )

**Couples **: Vous verrez bien ! !

**Disclaimer **: Sont pas à moi et tant mieux pour eux vu ce que je leur fais subir ! ! ! Par contre Naga est à moi ! ! ! ! (Et vi, pour une fois, c'est pas Kinto ! ! ! )

**Strigoïs**

**1ère Partie**

-Waaaah, une semaine de vacances, c'est le pied ! ! ! !

-Mais est-ce vraiment une bonne raison pour me traîner faire les magasins dès la première journée ? ! ! !

-Mais bien sûr que si ! ! C'est un jour à fêter ! ! Les profs nous ont laissés une semaine entière sans mission ! ! Faudrait presque en faire une fête nationale ! ! !

- -- L'exagération est ta meilleure amie…

-Eh Quatre, regarde là-bas, sur la place, il se passe quoi d'après toi ?

-Je n'en sais rien Duo, mais on ferait mieux de s'éloigner. On sait jamais, mieux vaut ne pas se faire repérer dès notre premier jour de repos.

-C'est un mouvement de foule et tu sais ce que veut dire mouvement de foule ?

-Non, et je ne sais pas si je veux le savoir…

-Ça signifie qu'y'a un truc intéressant qui se passe ! ! ! Allez, viens, on va voir ce que c'est ! ! !

-Duo ! !

Le natté avait empoigné son ami par le bras et le traîna en direction de la foule rassemblée. Il joua des coudes pour se faire une place au plus proche de l'événement et ce qu'il vit l'interpella fortement. Deux hommes se battaient au centre du cercle formé par la foule, un troisième se trouvait à leurs cotés, semblant faire l'arbitre. Un combat de rue. Il en avait souvent vu dans les rues de L2, des hommes se battant pour un bout de pain ou quelques pièces. Mais ici, ils se trouvaient sur L4, la plus riche des colonies, ces deux hommes devaient avoir une toute autre raison. Il se renseigna auprès d'un mec à sa gauche.

-Hey man ! ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe par ici ?

-Tu sais pas ? ! Tu dois être nouveau par ici ! !

-Ouais, c'est ça, alors qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Il se passe que ce mec propose 10000 Dollars à celui qui battra son champion ! Ça fait plus de cent combats qu'il est invaincu ! !

-Lequel c'est, le champion ?

-Tu vois celui aux deux couteaux, c'est lui ! Il est trop fort !

-Pourquoi l'autre n'a-t-il pas d'armes ? Demanda Quatre.

-Il en avait au début mais le champion lui a piqu !

-Ah, et quelles sont les règles ?

-La seule règle, c'est qu'il n'y en a pas, répondit l'homme avec un sourire sadique. Toutes les armes sont permises sauf les armes à feu et tu perds quand t'abandonnes ou quand tu meurs ! !

On voyait qu'il prenait plaisir à voir les autres combattre, à voir le sang couler. Quatre eut un frisson de dégoût, se demandant si cet homme méritait encore le nom d'humain.

Au centre du cercle, le champion avait finit par terrasser son adversaire. Il l'avait mis à terre, sa lame frôlant sa gorge et l'autre avait abandonné. Dans la rue, l'instinct de survie a toujours été plus fort que la dignité. L'arbitre, servant aussi de présentateur, pris alors la main du vainqueur et la leva haut vers le ciel.

-Applaudissez tous bien fort notre champion ! ! C'est sa 112ème victoire à présent ! ! La cagnotte n'a toujours pas été gagnée et il y a toujours 10000 $ pour celui qui arrivera à le battre ! ! Qui va relever le défi à présent ? Qui sera assez fort pour vaincre notre champion ?

Duo allait s'avancer dans le cercle quand la main de Quatre retint son bras.

-Duo ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu veux quand même pas te battre contre cette montagne de muscles ? ! !

-Bien sûr que si ! ! Je l'ai bien observé, je suis sûr que je peux arriver à le battre ! !

-Mais pourquoi tu veux faire ça ?

-C'est un défi Quatre ! Ce mec se croit le plus fort, eh ben, je vais lui montrer le contraire ! ! En, plus, 10000 $, c'est toujours bon à prendre, non ? Ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Un cri de l'arbitre fit revenir leur attention sur le centre de la place.

-Non, non, non, non, non ! Les femmes ne sont pas acceptées ! !

-Et pourquoi ? Selon toi, une femme est plus faible qu'un homme ?

Une jeune fille s'était avancée et se tenait en face du présentateur. C'était une brune aux cheveux courts possédant une coiffure digne de celle d'Heero dans ces grands jours. Elle portait une combinaison de cuir noire moulante accompagnée d'un grand par-dessus de la même couleur. [2] Rien dans sa posture ne paraissait agressif mais elle dégageait une aura de force et de dangerosité qui rendait l'arbitre plus que mal à l'aise.

-Alors, tu ne veux vraiment pas que je combatte ? Aurais-tu peur que j'arrive à le battre ? Fit-elle d'une voix ironique.

-Tu parles, fit-il en sortant un couteau. Tu n'as même pas d'arme ! ! Maintenant, vas-t'en avant que je perde patience ! ! !

Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de réaliser qu'elle avait bougé, il ressentit une douleur vive au bras droit. Elle lui avait piqué son couteau et l'avait blessé, tout ça dans le même mouvement. La foule était en délire et réclamait le combat.

-Alors, tu crois toujours que je ne suis pas de taille ? Et j'ai une arme maintenant !

L'arbitre serra fortement son bras droit à la blessure et grogna quelque chose d'inintelligible.

-Vas-y, laisse-la-moi ! ! Elle m'éclate cette fille, j'ai bien envie de combattre contre elle, fit le champion.

L'arbitre se recula au bord du cercle et proclama le combat.

Les deux adversaires s'observaient, tournant lentement l'un autour de l'autre. Si le champion n'arrêtait pas de gigoter dans tous les sens, jonglant avec ses deux couteaux, la jeune fille restait totalement calme, affichant juste un sourire ironique.

Les paris allaient bon train dans la foule, la plupart étant en faveur du champion.

-C'est la fille qui va gagner, murmura Duo.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ? Lui demanda Quatre.

-Je sais pas, je le sens, c'est tout…

Quatre lança un regard à son ami. Il semblait hypnotisé par la scène se déroulant sous ses yeux, ne la lâchant pas du regard.

Le combat commença alors. Le champion se rua comme un taureau, les couteaux en avant, sur la jeune fille. Elle l'évita tranquillement, le blessant au flanc gauche dans le même mouvement. Ne semblant pas sentir de douleur, l'homme se retourna et revint à la charge. Il l'attaqua d'une manière un peu plus fine mais cela ne suffit pas. Elle esquiva tous ses coups, contre-attaquant chaque fois et touchant à chaque attaque. Le champion s'énervait de plus en plus à chaque coup raté et frappait de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus vite. Mais la jeune femme n'en fut pas plus gênée et continua à esquiver chaque coup. Lors d'une attaque encore plus violente que les autres, elle parvint à le faire tomber, lui volant un de ces couteaux par la même occasion. Il se releva avec du mal mais parvint à lui refaire face, pour la voir prendre une posture d'attaque.

-Maintenant on passe aux choses sérieuses, dit-elle avec un sourire presque démoniaque. Ton 113ème combat sera ton dernier, le 13 ne te porte pas chance.

Elle attaqua alors, ses couteaux semblant voler tout autour d'elle. Elle ne semblait pas se battre mais plutôt danser. Une danse des couteaux, mortelle mais magnifique. Elle ne lui laissa pas le moindre temps mort, attaquant sans relâche, un coup étant tout de suite suivit d'un autre. Le champion ne pu pas faire le moindre geste, ni pour attaquer, ni pour se défendre. Il n'eut même pas le temps de penser à crier sa douleur que la jeune fille finit sa danse par un planté de couteau en pleine gorge. Elle lui faisait face, la main tenant encore le couteau et son sourire toujours plaqué sur ses lèvres. Elle se rapprocha et lui murmura à l'oreille.

-Adieux…

Et elle enleva le couteau d'un coup sec. Un flot de sang se déversa de la gorge percée alors que le corps du champion tombait lentement à terre. Un silence pesant s'était installé sur la foule, personne n'osant dire un mot. Elle se retourna et se dirigea vers l'arbitre. Il la vit s'approcher, couverte de sang et souriant toujours, et pris peur. Quand elle fut proche, il leva ses bras devant son visage en une défense inutile. Il entendit alors un bruit de lame mais rien de plus. Il enleva ses bras et remarqua qu'elle avait juste planté les couteaux au sol devant lui.

-J'ai gagné.

Quand il fut sûr qu'elle ne le tuerait pas aussi, il se reprit et joua son rôle. Il lui pris la main et la leva bien haut.

-Notre champion a été vaincu ! ! ! Veuillez tous applaudire notre nouvelle championne ! ! ! !

Un premier applaudissement faible parvint d'abord de la foule mais il fut vite suivit par tout le reste des gens. La foule fut rapidement en délire et ovationna celle qui venait de tuer. L'arbitre voulut lui remettre l'argent, mais elle le refusa.

-Je voulais juste me battre, ça faisait longtemps…

Elle voulut alors s'en aller mais la voix de Duo l'interpella.

-Attends ! ! ! T'as battu l'autre, ça veut dire que t'es la nouvelle championne ! ! ! Ce qui veut dire que si je veux le pognon, c'est toi qu'il faut que je batte maintenant ! ! !

-Duo ! ! ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu veux pas te battre contre elle quand même ! ! Elle viens de tuer quelqu'un ! ! ! !

-Je sais, justement ! ! ! J'ai vécu dans la rue, Quatre, et ce genre de combat avait souvent lieu mais je n'ai jamais pu participer à l'un d'eux. Les combats de rue permettaient de savoir notre position. Si t'étais fort, tu survivais, si t'était faible, tu faisais pas long feu. Je veux savoir si je suis fort, Quatre j'ai toujours voulu savoir. Et ce combat va pouvoir me le dire.

-Duo…

-Ne t'inquiètes pas Quatre, je suis fort !

Le regard de Duo pétillait quand il dit ces phrases. Ce combat semblait lui tenir tellement à cœur que Quatre ne put pas l'en empêcher.

-Acceptes-tu alors de te battre contre moi ? Demanda le natté à la jeune fille.

-Je ne refuse jamais un défi mais es-tu vraiment sûr de vouloir mourir aujourd'hui ?

Il s'avança dans le cercle et ramassa le couteau restant dans la main du mort à terre.

-Je ne mourrais pas, je suis fort ! ! !

-Si tu le dis…

Elle se pencha et pris à son tour un des couteaux plantés au sol.

-Tu n'en prends qu'un ?

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai envie que notre combat soit équitable…

-Dans ce cas, mes chances de gagner sont encore plus grandes.

-Encore faudrait-il que tu en ais…

Ils se mirent tous deux en posture d'attaque et s'observèrent. Ils arboraient chacun leur sourire propre, Kinto avait le sien quelque peu ironique et Duo arborait son Shinigami. Ils se ressemblaient, comme si la Mort ne savait pas dans lequel s'incarner et qu'elle s'était décidée pour les deux.

Le premier assaut eut alors lieu. Ils s'étaient décidés à attaquer en même temps, comme d'un accord tacite. L'attaque fut rapide comme l'éclair et se termina en un blocage respectif de l'arme de l'autre. Ils s'entre-regardèrent et sourirent encore plus largement. Le combat repris, les attaques s'enchaînant les unes après les autres à une vitesse presque surhumaine. Ils étaient aussi vifs l'un que l'autre et évitaient chacun les attaques de l'autre tout en contre-attaquant. Mais la femme fut plus rapide à un moment et le feinta, arrivant à le blesser largement au torse. Duo recula sous le choc mais se repris rapidement. Une large entaille parcourait à présent sa poitrine laissant une empreinte sanglante dans sa chair. Elle l'avait pris par surprise mais n'arrivera pas à lui refaire un tel coup ! Il se plaça dans une position spéciale que Solo lui avait apprise et attendit qu'elle lance l'offensive. Elle attaqua, il l'attendait de pieds fermes. Elle lança son bras en avant, prête à le toucher de sa lame mais il s'esquiva par le bas et s'apprêta à la taillader au ventre. Elle réussit à éviter le coup en se retournant rapidement sur elle-même. Cependant, en faisant cela, elle lui donna plein accès à son dos, occasion qu'il ne perdit pas en lui infligeant une grande coupure allant de ses reins à ses omoplates. Elle s'écarta vivement mais refis face presque aussitôt. Ils se refirent face et se considérèrent quelques instants. Ils n'avaient toujours pas perdu leur sourire, étant chacun content d'avoir enfin trouvé un adversaire à leur mesure. La mêlée repris avec le même enthousiasme qu'auparavant.

Cela faisait plus de trois heures que Quatre et Duo étaient partis faire des courses. Connaissant Duo, cela ne l'aurait pas inquiété s'il ne lui avait pas demandé de rentré assez tôt parce qu'il aurait besoin de lui pour un travail. Même s'il lui arrivait d'oublier certaines choses quand il faisait les magasins, le natté tenait trop à ses amis pour les laisser en galère alors qu'il pouvait les aider. Surtout quand celui qui avait besoin d'aide était lui. Il se serait bien débrouillé sans lui mais seul Duo possédait assez de connaissance en explosif pour lui être utile. Il verra quand il le retrouvera, il allait lui passer le savon de sa vie !

Le Soldat parfait parcourait les rues piétonnes de la ville à la recherche d'un baka natté quand il remarqua un grand nombre de personne rassemblé au centre de la place. Il allait passer son chemin sans y faire attention quand il remarqua un petit blond dans la foule. Quatre. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien faire l ? ! Il s'avança à ses côtés et allait l'interroger quand il remarqua le combat.

-Duo ?

Quatre sursauta en entendant sa voix et se tourna vivement vers lui.

-Heero ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais l ? Euh… pour Duo, là… euh… il voulait tellement le faire… j'ai pas réussit à l'en empêcher… mais je suis tellement inquiet… ce combat va mal se terminer…

-Duo va mourir.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?

-S'il continue à se battre contre elle, il va mourir ! ! ! Il ne peut pas la vaincre ! ! ! Cet imbécile va mourir ! ! ! !

Quatre n'avait pas besoin de son empathie pour savoir que le Japonais était dans une rage folle. Heero ne cachait plus sa colère et avait presque hurlé ses dernières phrases. Quatre eut un frisson de peur à le voir ainsi perdre son sang froid pour la première fois.

-Heero, si ce que tu dis est vrai, il faut absolument arrêter ce combat ! ! !

-Je ne sais pas si je vais y arriver mais je vais essayer… même si je risque de signer mon arrêt de mort en faisant cela…

Il s'avança alors vers le cercle. Quatre ressentit alors chez le Soldat Parfait une émotion qu'il n'avait jamais ressentit auparavant chez lui. De la peur. Heero avait peur. Il semblait connaître la jeune fille, serait-ce d'elle dont il aurait peur ?

Heero était arrivé au bord du cercle et observait les deux combattants, cherchant une faille où il pourrait s'engouffrer pour les stopper. Il la repéra et se mis en mouvement. Il s'interposa entre les deux adversaires, stoppant leurs coups en leur attrapant le bras. Il les repoussa chacun d'un coté et se tourna vers Duo.

-Imbécile ! ! ! Baka ! ! ! ! Abruti ! ! ! ! Tu crois que tu as le droit de risquer ta vie comme ça, pour rien ! ! ! Hurla-t-il.

-Heero ?

-Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de t'engager dans ce combat ? ! ! ! Si je n'étais pas intervenu, tu serais mort ! ! !

Un rire venant de la jeune fille les fit sursauter tous les deux.

-Alors Curchulain [3], tu penses pouvoir m'enlever ma proie ainsi ?

Heero se retourna vers la jeune fille.

-Naga [4], laisse-le tranquille ! ! !

Naga s'approcha de lui lentement jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit collée à lui. Heero ne bougea pas d'un poil, la regardant droit dans les yeux, bien qu'un frémissement presque imperceptible s'empara de ses membres. Un fois près de lui, elle se pencha pour murmurer à son oreille.

-Tu as toujours été trop gentil, Curchulain, toujours trop gentil. Prends bien soin de lui, il le mérite…

Elle s'éloigna alors lentement de lui en riant d'un rire sauvage et partit, la foule s'écartant d'elle, lui laissant un grand passage. Duo s'approcha d'Heero et lui toucha doucement le bras du bout des doigts.

-Heero ?

-On rentre.

Le Japonais lui pris alors le bras d'une forte poigne et le tira à sa suite. Il embarqua aussi Quatre au passage et les traîna jusqu'à leur planque. Une fois à l'intérieur, il força Duo à s'asseoir sur une chaise et se plaça en face de lui.

-Quatre, va chercher de quoi le soigner.

-Oui, oui…

La colère sous-jacente dans la voix d'Heero le rendait un peu réticent à le laisser seul avec Duo.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne lui ferais pas de mal.

Mais comment as-t-il su qu'il s'inquiétait pour ça ? Quatre ne chercha pas à approfondir la question et se précipita dans la salle de bain chercher la trousse de soin. Une fois seul avec Duo, Heero resta quelques instants sans rien dire, se contentant de le regarder droit dans les yeux. Duo, de plus en plus mal à l'aise sous ce regard de glace, finit par baisser les yeux.

-Désolé… fit-il d'une petite voix.

-Désol ? Tu es désol ? Et tu crois que ça va suffire que tu me dises ça ? ! ! Si je n'étais pas venu te chercher, tu serais mort à l'heure qu'il est ! ! ! ! !

-Pas forcément ! ! ! J'aurais pu gagner ce combat si tu n'étais pas venu ! ! ! Répliqua l'Américain en se levant pour lui faire face.

-Tu n'aurais jamais pu gagner contre elle ! ! ! !

-Et qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ? ! !

-Je la connais Duo, je sais que cette fille est une tueuse ! ! ! [5]

-Et alors ? Moi aussi je suis capable de tuer ! ! !

-Ce n'est pas pareil ! ! Elle aime tuer, elle a ça dans le sang ! ! ! Et je peux te dire qu'au moment de votre combat, elle n'avait même pas utilisé la moitié de sa force ! ! !

-C'est pas possible ! ! Moi, j'étais au maximum ! ! !

-Duo, pour tout te dire, je ne sais même pas si moi, je serai capable de la battre…

-Hein ? Tu es sérieux ? Fit Duo d'un air incrédule.

-Je n'ai jamais été aussi sérieux. Tu n'as pas le droit de risquer ta vie comme ça.

-Et pourquoi ? Ma vie m'appartient ! ! ! J'en fais ce que je veux ! ! ! Si je veux mourir demain, j'en ai le droit ! ! !

-Non Duo, ta vie a cessé de t'appartenir le jour où tu as décidé de te battre pour les colonies ! ! !

-…

L' Américain ne sut quoi lui répondre et rebaissa la tête. Le japonais n'insista pas et le laissa seul dans la salle, partant sans ajouter un mot. Duo se rassis sur sa chaise et resta ainsi, sans bouger jusqu'au retour de Quatre. Le blond s'agenouilla devant lui pour examiner sa blessure au torse.

-Duo ? Commença-t-il doucement, ça va ?

-Je ne l'avais jamais vu autant en colère, répondit-il sans relever la tête.

-Oui, moi non plus.

-D'après toi, pourquoi il était si en colère ?

Bien qu'il en ait une petite idée, confirmée par son empathie et qu'il n'aimait pas mentir, L'Arabe préféra cacher une partie de la vérité à son ami.

-Je ne sais pas Duo… c'est à lui qu'il faut le demander.

-Au fait, il avait besoin de moi pour une mission ! ! ! Il faut que j'aille l'aider, se souvint-il.

Il commença à vouloir se lever mais Quatre le retint par le bras.

-Je ne crois pas que se soit une bonne idée. Il vaut mieux que tu le laisses se calmer un peu avant d'y aller. En plus, je n'ai pas fini de te soigner.

Duo se rassit sans dire un mot et n'en ajouta pas un seul de tout le temps pris par Quatre pour nettoyer et panser sa blessure. Il resta assis tranquillement, complètement plongé dans ses pensées. Il n'y avait qu'avec Quatre qu'il osait baisser son masque de joker joyeux ainsi, Quatre qui avait sut percer à jour son coté plus sombre grâce à son empathie, le seul avec lequel il osait être franc et montrer ses faiblesses.

-Tu crois qu'il va m'en vouloir longtemps ? demanda-t-il quand son ami eut fini.

-Je ne pense pas… lui répondit-il. Il tient trop à toi pour ça, ajouta-t-il pour lui-même en pensée.

La soirée se passa sans aucun autres incidents, Duo ayant remis son masque souriant et Heero le sien de Soldat Parfait, et Trowa et Wufei ne surent jamais rien de cet épisode de la journée.

**A SUIVRE… **

Babel : Et une partie de faite, une ! ! !

Duo : Et une nouvelle histoire, une ! ! ! ! Combien t'en as en cours maintenant ?

Babel : Euh… six ?

Duo : Et tu comptes les finir quand ?

Babel : Machan, elle en a 11 en cours, elle ! ! Pourquoi tu lui dis rien ? ! ! !

Duo : Quatre s'en occupes bien assez pour que je ne l'embêtes pas plus ! ! ! De toutes façons, on parle pas de Machan là, mais de toi ! ! ! Alors, tu comptes les finir quand ?

Babel : Un jour… Mais celle-là j'avais vraiment envie de l'écrire ! ! ! ! Ça va être ma fic la plus sérieuse que j'ai jamais faite ! ! ! !

Duo : Vraiment ?

Babel : bah t'as vu, elle commence quand même par un combat et un meurtre aux couteaux quand même… D'ailleurs, j'suis assez fière de moi pour ces combats, mais ça donnait mieux dans mon imagination… J'devrais p'tet la faire en dessin animé cette fic…

Duo : Pour ça, faudrait déjà que tu prennes des cours de dessins, d'animation et de plein d'autre truc comme ça avant, et ça m'étonnerais que tu ais le courage d'aller jusqu'au bout ! ! !

Babel : Mouais, t'as pas tord l

Duo : Ça m'étonnerais déjà que t'ais le courage d'aller jusqu'au bout de l'écriture… pouffe pouffe

Babel : J'arriverais jusqu'au bout, j'suis trop à fond dedans en ce moment, en plus je sais déjà tout ce que je vais mettre dedans et j'ai déjà les plus grandes scènes au brouillon alors, mauvaise langue va ! ! ! ! lui tire la langue

Duo : On verra ça, on verra…

Babel : J'y arriverais ! ! ! !

Notes : 

[1] C'est ainsi qu'on nommait les vampires en Roumanie au XVIIème siècle.

[2] Matrix Mania ! ! ! !

[3] Nom tiré d'une chanson de Manau. Je trouve que cette chanson correspond trop à Heero ! ! ! ! D'où le nom…

[4] Ça veut dire dragon en Malaisie et Indonésie.

[5] Non non, ce n'est pas Buffy ! ! !


	3. 2ème partie

**Auteuse **: Babel (babel121yahoo.fr)

**Titre **: Strigoïs

**Base **: Gundam Wing

**Genre **: Yaoi, OOC et comme dans la première partie, violence et sang, un peu gore, gros massacres. (Si avec ça, vous êtes pas prévenus ! ! ! ! !)

**Couples **: Euh…on en voit dans cette partie ? A sait plus ? ? A bah finalement non, y'en a pas…

**Disclamer **: G-Boys pas à moi… Mais Naga si ! ! !

**STRIGOIS**

**2ème Partie**

Une semaine plus tard, les missions avaient repris et Duo et Heero avaient été désignés pour une mission d'infiltration en équipe. Ils avaient réussi à entrer dans la base et à s'infiltrer jusqu'à la salle de surveillance sans se faire repérer. Ici, Heero s'installa à l'ordinateur qui lui servirait à pirater la base entière pendant que Duo surveillait les écrans pour voir les gardes arriver. Tout se passait pour le mieux quand tout d'un coup, il se rendit compte que les caméras ne surveillaient pas les alentours directs de la salle et que des bruits de pas pouvaient se faire entendre se rapprochant.

-Shit ! ! ! Heero, on va être repéré, il faut se tirer ! ! !

-J'ai pas fini, encore deux minutes ! !

-On a pas deux minutes ! ! ! Et merde, termine, je m'en occupe ! ! !

Il entrouvrit discrètement la porte et observa les soldats arriver. Il sortit deux couteaux de ses manches, se préparant mentalement au massacre qu'il allait devoir perpétrer. Les soldats étant arrivés au niveau de la porte, il allait l'ouvrir en grand pour se jeter sur eux quand il remarqua une ombre s'approcher. Une silhouette s'avançait vers eux à une si grande vitesse qu'il ne pouvait distinguer la personne. Il ne l'entraperçut clairement que quand elle se jeta sur le premier garde. Ici, il la reconnut. C'était la jeune fille avec laquelle il avait combattu une semaine avant. Comment Heero l'avait-il appelée déj ? Naga, oui, c'est ça, Naga… Il compris alors pourquoi le Japonais lui avait dit qu'il ne parviendrait jamais à la tuer. En effet, la jeune fille tuait les soldats les uns après les autres à une vitesse déconcertante, en égorgeant un par ici, en étripant un autre par-là, tout cela sans qu'il ne remarque la moindre trace d'une arme dans ces mains. Les soldats restants sortirent de l'état de choc dans lequel l'attaque les avaient plongés et commencèrent à tirer dans sa direction. Elle évita facilement les balles et continua son massacre au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait vers eux. Quand il n'en resta plus qu'un, elle stoppa devant lui et le regarda d'un air méprisant avec un sourire hautain. L'homme avait vidé le chargeur de sa mitraillette et il ne lui restait qu'un simple pistolet de base qu'il pointait en direction de la jeune fille. Elle se remit à marcher et il recula au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait vers lui. Quand son dos cogna un mur derrière lui, ses jambes ne le soutinrent plus et il s'écroula au sol, pointant toujours son arme vers elle.

-Ne… ne t'approches pas ! ! ! ! Si… Si tu t'approches… si tu t'approches, je… je tire ! ! !

-Bah alors, qu'attends-tu ? Tire ! ! ! Fit-elle en riant presque.

Elle fit encore trois pas dans sa direction avant que l'homme ne trouve le courage de tirer. Elle reçut la balle en plein ventre mais cela ne sembla pas la gêner et elle continua de marcher vers lui de manière féline.

-Ça ne marche pas… tu es mort… susurra-t-elle avant de se jeter à sa gorge.

L'homme poussa un hurlement de terreur brute qui s'étrangla dans sa gorge quand les dents de Naga commencèrent à la percer. Duo fut obligé de détourner les yeux tant le spectacle qu'il voyait était insupportable. Il avait vu des atrocités dans sa vie, mais aucune ne parvenait au même niveau que ce qui se passait à coté. La jeune fille était en train de mettre en pièce cet homme sous ses yeux, et cela avec seulement ses mains et ses dents. Mais comment un être humain pouvait faire subir une telle chose à un autre être humain ? Même lui en Shinigami n'aurait jamais pu faire une chose pareille ! Une main se posant sur son épaule le fit sursauter.

-Heero ! Tu m'as fait peur…

-Que se passe-t-il ?

-C'est cette fille, là, fit-il en désignant l'endroit où se trouvait Naga.

-Il n'y a personne, juste un cadavre…

Surpris, Duo se tourna vivement vers l'endroit et ne vit aussi que l'homme mort. La jeune fille avait disparu.

-Je te jure Heero, elle était l ! ! ! La fille de la dernière fois, Naga ! ! !

-Je te crois, c'est tout à fait son style de meurtre…

-J'y crois pas comment elle les a tués… cette fille est un vrai monstre ! ! !

-Ne dis pas ça, elle est toujours humaine…

-Un être humain ne peut pas être capable de tuer quelqu'un comme ça ! ! !

-Elle a toujours une part humaine… allons-y, il y a sûrement d'autres gardes, il vaut mieux ne pas traîner ici.

-T'as raison ! Tirons-nous de c't'endroit ! ! !

Ils se mirent alors à courir dans les longs couloirs sombres de la base [1], quand ils entendirent les pas d'une troupe de soldats allant dans leur direction de l'autre coté du tournant dans lequel ils étaient engagés.

-Merde ! ! ! T'as une autre issue ?

-Non, y'en a pas d'autre, il va falloir les affronter.

-Remerde ! ! ! On a vraiment pas le choix ?

-Non, prépare-toi, ils arrivent.

Heero se tassa contre le mur et prépara son arme alors que Duo ressortait ses couteaux de ses manches. Les soldats arrivèrent alors à la hauteur du tournant pour se faire agresser par deux couteaux et des balles. La première vague fut vite descendue mais le reste des soldats, alertés par la tombée de leurs coéquipiers, fut plus sur leurs gardes. [2] Les deux G-Boys se jetèrent sur les soldats restant, Duo faisant voler ses couteaux et Heero utilisant son arme comme une massue, frappant avec la crosse. Mais ils furent bientôt submergés par les soldats qui venaient de recevoir des renforts et ils durent se rendre. Ils déposèrent leurs armes au sol et levèrent les mains que les soldats s'empressèrent d'attacher dans leurs dos avec de solides cordes. Les gardes les pointèrent de leurs mitraillettes et les escortèrent en direction des prisons. Heero sentit alors la pression maintenue dans son dos par l'arme du soldat disparaître. Il se retourna, surpris, pour tomber sur le visage souriant de Naga. Elle se débarrassa également du soldat gardant Duo avant de leur enlever les liens entourant leurs poignets. Duo se demanda comment elle avait pu le faire aussi rapidement sans armes mais il cessa de se poser la question quand il remarqua que ses mains se terminaient par de longues griffes aiguisées et pointues, telles celles des félins. Il se tourna vers son visage toujours souriant et vit que de longs crocs dépassaient de ce sourire à la place des canines supérieures. Il ne s'étonna alors plus de la façon dont elle pouvait se débarrasser des gardes sans armes, elle était elle-même une arme, pas besoin d'en avoir d'autres... Avant que les autres soldats ne se reprennent de la surprise de son attaque, la jeune fille se jeta sur eux et les massacra à leur tour. Elle sautait de soldats en soldats, les tuant les uns après les autres très facilement en leur tailladant la gorge ou le ventre d'un coup de griffe ou de dent, tout ceci en souriant comme une malade. On pouvait voir qu'elle prenait plaisir à ce qu'elle faisait, la preuve étant qu'elle éclata d'un rire sauvage entre deux attaques, un rire qui fit frissonner les deux pilotes tant il semblait inhumain. Quand le dernier des soldats fut mort, elle stoppa au milieu de la mare de sang qu'elle avait formée. Elle se retourna lentement vers eux, son sourire de psychopathe toujours plaqué sur ses lèvres malgré le fait qu'elle soit couverte de sang.

-Naga… murmura Heero.

-Oui Curchulain ? Qu'y a-t-il ?

-Pourquoi nous avoir aidés ?

-Parce que j'en avais envie… et parce que ça faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas autant amusée ! ! !

Toujours le même sourire ironique.

-Tu n'es pas humaine… fit Duo en la dévisageant.

-Tu as raison… il y a bien longtemps que j'ai cessé de l'être, fit-elle un peu tristement.

-Non, tu es toujours humaine ! ! ! Cria Heero. Quoi que tu dises, tu seras toujours humaine au fond de toi ! ! !

-Il n'y a que toi qui le crois encore Curchulain…

-Tu es toujours humaine ! ! !

Elle s'avança alors doucement vers lui et lui pris le bas du visage dans sa main droite. Elle le lui remonta quelque peu pour qu'il la regarde droit dans les yeux. Il ne recula pas et soutint son regard quelque peu félin, aux pupilles fendues verticalement.

-Tu es toujours humaine.

-Tu as toujours été trop gentil Curchulain, toujours trop gentil…

Sur ces mots, elle le lâcha, se retourna et disparu dans l'obscurité du couloir. Restés seuls, les deux pilotes eurent un petit moment de flottement, toujours un peu sous le choc des événements qui venaient de se passer. Heero fut le premier à se reprendre et il ramassa son arme et celles de Duo dans la main arrachée du soldat qui les leur avait prises. Il rangea la sienne puis tendit ses couteaux à Duo qui les pris vivement, ayant repris ses esprits à son tour.

-Partons, il vaut mieux ne pas se faire prendre à nouveau.

-Tu as raison, allons-y ! !

Ils coururent donc dans les couloirs vides de la base jusqu'à la sortie, à croire que tous les soldats étaient morts de la main de Naga. Pendant leur course, Duo interrogea Heero.

-Heero ?

-Hn ?

-Qui est cette fille ?

-C'est une vieille connaissance. Une partie de mon passé que j'aurais préféré oublier.

Voyant que son ami n'en dirait pas plus, il ne posa pas d'autres questions et c'est en silence qu'ils rejoignirent leur planque.

Quelque part dans un bureau sombre, deux ombres discutaient.

-Tu l'as aidé.

-Oui, c'est ce que je pensais qui était le mieux à faire.

-Curchulain a choisit son camp il y a longtemps et toi, tu es en passe de choisir le tien. Et il semblerait que tu ais choisis de me trahir à ton tour.

-Je vous ai peut-être trahi, mais ne pas agir aurait été me trahir moi-même.

-Alors tu as bien fait.

-C'est aussi ma pensée.

A la fin de cette discussion, les deux ombres se séparèrent, chacune rejoignant son propre chemin.

**A SUIVRE…**

Babel : J'avais fait un super délire de fin bien long avant… -.-

Duo : Bah pourquoi tu le refais pas ?

Babel : A pas le courage… suis fatiguée… m'en souviens plus… -.-

Duo : Boah allez, un petit effort, tu peux y arriver ! ! !

Babel : Nan, a plus envie en plus… -.-

Duo : Bah vas te coucher, tu verras, ça ira mieux demain ! ! !

Babel : A suis pas sûre… -- va se coucher

Duo _aux autres G-Boys_ : Et ben, c'est pas la forme ce soir ! ! !

Quatre : C'est à cause de son ordi qui arrête pas de buguer, ça lui sape le moral de devoir tout refaire.

Wufei : Surtout que c'est pas la première fois que ça arrive…

Duo : C'est bon, elle va pas en mourir non plus ! ! !

Heero : Elle non, mais nous oui, si ça lui donne envie d'écrire une deathfic ! ! !

Duo : Alors, demain, c'est mission On lui remonte le moral, d'accord les gars ?

Tous : Ouais ! ! !

Notes : 

[1] C'est bizarre comment dans chacune de mes fics, les couloirs des bases d'Oz sont toujours sombres ! ! ! Doivent faire des économies sur l'électricité sûrement ! ! ! 

[2] J'en ai marre de ces ordis à la con qui arrêtent pas de buguer ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! J'avais déjà fini cette partie quand il a bugué et que j'ai perdu toute la fin que je venais d'écrire ! ! ! ! ! ! ! LA HAINE ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !


	4. 3ème partie

**Auteuse **: Babel (babel121yahoo.fr)

**Titre **: Strigoïs

**Base **: Au début, c'était Gundam Wing mais je crois qu'à part les persos, le scénario original est un peu en train de partir en cacahuète… [1]

**Genre **: Toujours Yaoi et OOC mais aussi… euh… là je vois pas ce qui pourrait décrire ce qui se passe dans cette partie… en gros, c'est les explications du pourquoi du comment Heero connaît Naga… [2] On peut voir un peu de violence aussi, vaguement… Ah oui, et y'a un flash-back, long, très long… --

**Couples **: Y'en a pas vraiment dans cette partie, y'a quelques sous-entendus mais c'est tout…

**Disclaimer **: Duo : Alors, ça va mieux par rapport à hier soir ?

Babel : Ouaich ! ! ! Un bon gros dodo, c'est c'qu'il y a de meilleur pour mon moral ! ! ! !

Duo : Donc t'es plus déprimée ?

Babel : Nan ! ! !

Duo : Donc tu vas pas trop nous faire souffrir ?

Babel : Ça, c'est vite dit ! ! ! Mais je crois que vous souffrez pas trop dans celle-l

Duo : T'as pas le droit de nous faire souffrir, on t'appartient pas ! ! !

Babel Grand sourire sadique : Et alors… qu'est-ce que ça change ?

Duo : Oscour ! ! ! ! !

Babel : Bon, les G-Boys ne sont pas à moi mais Naga, le Maître et la race des Strigoïs m'appartiennent ! ! ! Et je dois avouer que je suis assez fière d'eux ! ! !

**STRIGOÏS **

**3ème Partie**

Plusieurs jours avaient passé depuis la dernière mission de Duo et Heero et le Japonais n'en avait jamais reparlé. Duo mourait d'envie de demander plus de détails à Heero sur Naga, du genre : A quelle race elle appartient ? Si c'est comme une sorte de loup-garou ? Depuis combien de temps il la connaît ? Mais il retenait sa langue en voyant combien son ami s'était encore plus renfermé sur lui-même depuis cette journée. Quatre s'en était rendu compte et lui avait demandé ce qu'il s'était passé et il avait été bien embêté pour lui répondre. Bien qu'Heero ne lui ait pas explicitement demandé de ne rien dire, il sentait que c'était un sujet dont il préférait ne pas parler et avait dut donc blablater à Quatre qu'il y avait eut un petit problème pendant la mission mais rien de bien grave. Après tout, il n'avait pas menti, si c'était vraiment grave, Heero ne resterait pas ainsi sans rien faire, non ?

Ils étaient tous rassemblés dans le salon pour passer la soirée, chacun occupé à ses propres activités, Quatre et Duo parlant, Trowa lisant un livre, Wufei aiguisant son sabre et Heero, comme toujours, tapotant sur son portable. Le japonais se leva subitement et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

-Tu vas o ? Lui demanda Duo.

-Chercher à boire.

-Tu me rapportes un soda, s'te plait ?

-Ok.

Il entra donc dans la cuisine, ouvrit le frigo et fouilla dedans. Il en ressortit cinq canettes de soda. Vu la chaleur qu'il faisait, les autres auraient bientôt soif eux aussi. Il allait se retourner pour les poser sur la table de la cuisine quand il sentit un mouvement à sa droite. Il se baissa vivement pour éviter le coup qui arrivait. Il laissa rapidement tomber les cannettes de sa main droite et pris son flingue pour le pointer vers son agresseur. Mais l'arme ne fut dirigée que vers le vide.

-Tu es devenu bien lent mon ami.

Une voix venant de derrière lui. Il se retourna à nouveau et pointa son pistolet vers la tête de Naga. Elle était comme quand elle avait rencontré Duo le premier jour, complètement humaine, sans crocs, ni griffes.

-Que fais-tu l ?

-J'ai envie de quelque chose et ce quelque chose, je ne peux le trouver que dans cette maison.

-Tu ne veux quand même pas… Fit-il en baissant son arme.

-Ce que je veux, je l'ai…

-Ne lui fait pas de mal ! !

-Tu es trop gentil, Curchulain, je te l'ai déjà dit…

-Je t'en pris, ne lui fais rien ! ! !

-Pourtant, cela t'arrangerait, ne ? Pourquoi ne pas me laisser faire ? Aurais-tu peur pour son humanit ?

-…

Le japonais baissa la tête, ne répondant rien. La jeune fille se rapprocha et lui pris la main.

-Tes autres amis doivent être intéressant aussi, présente-les moi ! ! !

-Naga, non ! ! !

-Curchulain, tiens-tu tant que ça à me fâcher ?

-Je t'en pris Naga, pourquoi t'en prendre à eux ? Ils n'ont rien à voir avec nous ! ! !

La jeune femme allait répondre quand Duo entra précipitamment dans la cuisine.

-Bah alors, qu'est-ce que tu f…

Il stoppa sa phrase en remarquant la femme.

-Naga… murmura-t-il.

-Tiens ! Bonjour Duo ! ! ! Fit-elle avec un grand sourire, en lâchant la main d'Heero et en se rapprochant de l'Américain. Je suis contente de te revoir ! ! !

-Heero ? Que fait-elle l ?

-Rien, elle allait justement partir…

-C'est méchant de dire ça, Curchulain… fit-elle avec une petite moue d'enfant gâté. Je croyais que tu voulais me présenter à tes autres amis…

-Naga, arrêtes ça ! ! ! Ce jeu là ne marche pas avec moi ! !

-Heero ! ! ! Duo commençait à paniquer. Pourquoi est-elle là, dans notre cuisine ? ! ! Comment a-t-elle fait pour entrer ? ! ! !

-Elle est capable de s'immiscer dans n'importe quel lieu… Naga, s'il te plait, n'insiste pas. Je n'ai aucune envie de te présenter les autres.

-Pourtant j'en connais déjà un. Le petit blond là, comment s'appelle-t-il déj ? Ah oui, Quatre. Lui aussi me paraît intéressant…

-Lui aussi ? Heero, de quoi parle-t-elle ?

-Curchulain, tu n'as pas le choix… si tu tiens, ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu à eux, tu ferais mieux de faire ce que je te demande.

-Heero, ne l'écoute pas ! ! Elle te fait chanter ! ! ! Tu n'as aucune raison de l'écouter ! ! !

-Duo, tais-toi ! ! ! Tu sais aussi bien que moi ce qu'elle est capable de faire ! ! ! Je n'ai aucune envie de vous retrouver un matin égorgé comme ces soldats ! ! !

Le souvenir du champ de bataille après le passage de Naga de la dernière fois revint à la mémoire du natté. Tous ces corps de soldats, leurs membres éparpillés un peu partout, tout ce sang s'écoulant à terre par les innombrables coupures s'étalant sur les corps. Il frémis à ce souvenir et se tut, regardant Heero droit dans les yeux pour le soutenir. Le Japonais pris une grande inspiration et se tourna vers Naga.

-Bien Naga, j'accepte de te les faire rencontrer… mais promets-moi que tu ne leur fera rien de mal, ni aujourd'hui, ni jamais…

-Mais bien sûr Curchulain, fit-elle en souriant largement. Je t'en donne ma parole ! ! !

-Et arrêtes de m'appeler comme ça. Curchulain n'est plus… je suis Heero à présent.

Elle eut un petit rire à ces paroles et le regarda en hochant la tête en négation.

-Quoi que tu fasses, quoi que tu dises, Curchulain fera toujours parti de toi, tu ne peux le renier…

-Mais je peux très bien vivre en faisant comme si.

-Si tu le dis, mais je n'y crois pas, un jour ou l'autre, il ressortira…

-Peut-être mais ce jour est bien loin d'arriver. Duo ? Tu peux m'aider avec les boissons ? Demanda-t-il en ramassant celles tombées au sol.

-Euh… oui, bien sûr ! ! Lui répondit-il bien qu'encore un peu déboussolé.

Le Japonais posa les cannettes sur la table et rouvrit le frigo pour en reprendre une autre qu'il lança à Naga. La fille la rattrapa vivement et lui répondit par un autre grand sourire.

-Merci ! ! ! Bon, vous me présentez les autres ?

-Suis-nous.

Ils s'avancèrent donc vers le salon où les attendaient les autres pilotes. Duo entra en premier et posa les cannettes sur la table basse du salon.

-Vous en avez mis du temps ! ! ! Se plaignit Wufei en prenant une cannette.

-Heero a rencontré une ancienne connaissance dans la cuisine.

-Quoi ?

Les trois amis se tournèrent ensemble vers la porte du salon pour y voir Heero en compagnie de Naga. Quatre reconnu immédiatement la fille de la dernière fois et fut aussitôt sur ses gardes.

-Je vous présente Naga. Elle voulait vous connaître, leur expliqua-t-il.

Il se tourna ensuite vers la fille.

-Je te présente Trowa, Quatre et Wufei. Maintenant, tu les connais, tu peux partir.

-Te te te… fit-elle en niant de la tête. Tu ne crois quand même pas t'en sortir si facilement, non ?

Elle s'installa dans un fauteuil et commença à discuter avec les autres.

-Alors, vous êtes aussi des pilotes de Gundam, c'est ça ?

-Tu sais très bien tout ça Naga ! A quoi tu joues ? ! ! Commençait à s'énerver Heero.

-J'évalue le terrain…

-Arrêtes cela, tant que je serais vivant, je t'empêcherais de leur faire du mal ! ! !

-Cela peut s'arranger facilement… répondit-elle avec un regard mauvais.

-Quelqu'un peut nous expliquer ce qui se passe ici ? Et, Heero, qui est cette fille ? Elle n'a pas vraiment l'air d'être une amie… fit Wufei.

Heero allait répondre quand Quatre s'adressa directement à Naga, la dévisageant ostensiblement.

-Qu'es-tu ?

-Je suis Naga, lui répondit-elle avec un grand sourire ironique.

-Tu n'es pas humaine…

-Je l'ai ét

-Et tu l'es toujours Naga, fit Heero.

-Vas-tu arrêter avec cela ! Il y a bien longtemps que j'ai perdu mon humanité. Ma forme humaine n'est même plus assez convaincante, ton ami m'a percée à jour !

-Je n'arrêterais pas ! ! ! Tu possèdes toujours une part humaine ! ! !

La jeune fille s'était relevée et approchée de la fenêtre. Elle jeta un coup d'œil dehors avant de se retourner vers Heero.

-Tu es vraiment trop gentil Curchulain, le maître a fait une bien belle erreur en te choisissant comme descendant…

Elle se laissa alors tomber en arrière par la fenêtre. Quatre poussa un cri effrayé en la voyant partir ainsi alors qu'Heero se précipita à la fenêtre et cria.

-Naaagaaaaa ! ! ! ! Quoi que tu dises, tu es toujours humaine ! ! ! Ce n'est pas en fuyant ainsi que tu me feras changer d'avis ! ! !

Il baissa ensuite la tête et revint s'asseoir dans le fauteuil que Naga avait quitté. Un silence pesant s'était installé que la voix de Trowa troubla.

-Heero, qu'êtes-vous ?

-Attends Trowa ! ! Tu insinues qu'Heero n'est pas humain non plus ? ! ! ! S'exclama Duo.

-J'ai toujours une part humaine…

-Heero ?

Duo se tourna vers lui, troublé. Il le vit toucher sa paume de main gauche avec son index droit et lentement inciser la peau avec son ongle.

-Heero ! ! Qu'est-ce que tu…

Quatre qui s'était un peu affolé en le voyant le sang commencer à couler se calma direct quand il vit ce sang changer peu à peu de couleur jusqu'à atteindre une couleur bleue.

-Tu n'es pas humain… Fit Duo, qui avait l'air de ne pas croire ce qu'il voyait et semblait effrayé. Qu'est-ce que tu es ? ! !

-Je suis un Strigoï.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'un Strigo ? Demanda Wufei, l'air vraiment intrigué.

-Attendez, avant de poursuivre les questions, il vaut mieux soigner ta coupure Heero, dit Quatre en s'approchant de lui.

-Ce n'est pas la peine Quatre, c'est déjà guéri, lui répondit-il en lui montrant la plaie déjà refermée. Ma capacité de cicatrisation s'est accrue quand je suis devenu un Strigoï.

Quatre ne répondit rien et se rassit mais semblait vraiment impressionné.

-Comment en es-tu devenu un ? Tu l'es depuis combien de temps ? Continua à le questionner Wufei.

-Je suis devenu un Strigoï à l'age de dix ans.

-Tu l'étais déjà quand on a rencontr dit Duo.

-Oui…

-Mais pourquoi ne pas nous l'avoir dit ?

Heero eut un rire ironique avant de parler.

-Et j'aurais dit quoi ? Salut, je suis Heero Yuy, pilote du Gundam Wing et au fait, je ne suis pas vraiment humain ! ! !

-C'est normal que tu n'ais rien dit Heero, le rassura Quatre. A ta place, j'en aurais fait de même mais peux-tu nous expliquer ce qu'est un Strigoï et comment tu l'es devenu ?

-Un Strigoï est une espèce pas très différente de l'être humain. D'ailleurs, tous les Strigoïs ont d'abord été humains avant d'être initiés. On peut dire que dans la forme, un strigoï est comme une sorte de loup-garou mais en plus évolué. Un Strigoï est capable de contrôler sa transformation et de choisir son état de métamorphose. Bien sûr, plus nous sommes transformé, plus nos pouvoirs sont puissants mais…

-Mais ?

-Plus nous utilisons nos pouvoirs, plus nous nous éloignons de l'état humain et si nous utilisons notre forme animale à ses pleins pouvoirs, nous ne pouvons plus redevenir humain…

-C'est déjà arriv ? Je veux dire, il y en a déjà eut qui ont renoncé à leur humanit ? Demanda Quatre.

-Oui, pour certain, l'humanité est bien peu comparé à la puissance que l'état de Strigoï peut apporter. D'ailleurs, la plupart d'entre nous le sont devenu pour la puissance.

-Comment es-tu devenu un Strigo ? C'est aussi pour pouvoir devenir plus puissant ?

-Non, je le suis devenu plus par obligation…

-On t'a forcé à le devenir ?

-Pas vraiment, mais je n'avais pas vraiment le choix…

-Comment ça ?

-Si je ne l'étais pas devenu, je serais mort… Ca c'est passé il y a cinq ans, lors d'une mission…

Flash back [3]

L'enfant court dans l'ombre des couloirs. Il va bientôt atteindre sa cible : le hangar à mobil suits. Il l'atteint et, tout en évitant les rondes de gardes, il place les différentes charges explosives de son sac aux endroits stratégiques de la pièce. Une fois son travail fait, il enclenche le compte à rebours et s'éloigne en courant. Tout se passe bien, il va bientôt atteindre la sortie quand une poigne puissante le retient par le bras.

-Eh, le gosse !!! Qu'est-ce que tu fous l ?!!! C'est un périmètre interdit ici !!!! Comment t'as fait pour y entrer ?!!!

Il se débat sans un cri, parvient à se détacher de l'homme, l'assomme et continue à courir. Mais il a perdu trop de temps, il ne sortira pas à temps pour éviter la déflagration. Et là, le choc. Le hangar explose et entraîne avec lui les bâtiments environnants. L'enfant se cache, se replie sur lui-même pour avoir le moins de dégâts possibles mais cela ne suffit pas. Les explosifs qu'il avait placés étaient très puissants et les dégâts qu'ils provoquèrent furent très étendus. L'enfant est blessé, il se relève quand même mais ne parvient pas à faire plus de trois pas avant de s'écrouler.

Douleur, froid, mal, noir… Il ne tiendra plus très longtemps.

Sensation, on le bouge, le retourne sur le dos… Il ouvre douloureusement les yeux.

Une ombre, un homme… L'homme lui parle.

-Tu es bien mal en point mon enfant.

Incompréhension… Comment cet homme peut-il se trouver là alors que tout à saut ? Et comment a-t-il fait pour savoir qu'il était encore en vie ? Il avait plus l'air d'un cadavre qu'autre chose…

-Laisse-moi voir ta vie…

Incrédulité… Que veut-il ? Voir sa vie ? Mais comment ? L'homme approche sa main de son front. Sa main est fraîche et douce et apporte un peu de réconfort à l'enfant blessé. Il sent quelque chose, une présence dans son esprit. Une présence ni malveillante, ni amie, juste curieuse. Elle découvre sa vie, ce qu'il lui est arrivé, toute son enfance.

-Tu as eut une vie bien difficile mon cher enfant… Aimerais-tu que je t'en offre une plus belle où tu ferais ce que tu veux, où personne ne te dirais ce que tu dois faire ?

Doute… Est-ce possible ? Sans ordres ? Il rassemble ses dernières forces pour pouvoir parler.

-Plus… plus de missions ? Plus de douleurs ?

-Non, plus rien de tout cela.

Incertitude… Une vie à lui ? Mais pourquoi l'homme ferait-il cela ? Pourquoi l'aider ? Mais il le sauverait, il lui offrirait une autre vie… sans entraînement, sans douleur… Décision.

-Je… Je le veux.

-Alors soit le bienvenu parmi nous…

L'homme se penche au-dessus de lui. Peur, Appréhension. Que fait-il ? Il aurait menti ?

Douleur, piqûre au niveau du cou. Quelque chose force sa bouche. Liquide, chaud, goût métallique. Du sang.

-Bois.

L'enfant ne peut pas faire autrement, ses forces le quittent petit à petit, il déglutit de façon automatique.

Mal de plus en plus fort, souffrance qui étreint son corps entier, douleur qui lui vrille le cerveau. Froid, noir… L'enfant tombe dans l'inconscience alors que l'homme le prend dans ses bras et l'emmène à un endroit connu de lui seul.

Quand il se réveille, l'enfant n'ouvre d'abord pas les yeux. Il utilise ses sens pour sonder l'endroit où il se trouve. Une chose l'inquiète. Ce n'est pas le fait qu'il se trouve seul dans une assez grande pièce, ni qu'il soit allongé dans un lit entre des draps de soie mais le fait qu'il ait ressentit tout cela comme s'il avait les yeux ouverts !!! Dans son esprit, une image de la pièce s'était imprimée dès qu'il s'était un peu concentré. Auparavant, il était capable de sentir si une présence était à ses cotés et à peu près la taille de la pièce mais jamais il n'avait eut autant de détails !!! Il était presque capable de décrire les peintures accrochées aux murs !!! Inquiet par ce changement, il décide d'ouvrir les yeux pour vérifier sa vue de pensée et celle-ci se révéla exacte à 100%. Ses sens s'étaient développés au point qu'il pouvait perdre la vue sans en être inquiété. L'enfant se lève et s'approche de la grande baie vitrée qui occupait le mur sud de la chambre. La vue qu'il a d'ici est superbe. Il voit un immense jardin à la française, qui s'étend sur plusieurs centaines de kilomètres, où s'épanouies des milliers de fleurs plus belles les unes que les autres. Au bout de celui-ci, un gigantesque labyrinthe végétal prend place. [4] Sa sortie étant aussi celle du jardin, la route le bordant sur toute sa largeur. [5] L'enfant sait qu'il devrait repérer les lieux et chercher des issues comme il l'avait appris pendant son entraînement mais il n'en a pas envie. L'homme lui avait dit qu'il le sauverait et qu'il lui offrirait une nouvelle vie, sans missions ni dangers. Il l'a sauvé alors sa nouvelle vie doit commencer maintenant, non ? il s'en convainc, s'habille avec des vêtements trouvé dans la gigantesque armoire présente dans la pièce, s'installe sur la terrasse attenante à la chambre et parcourt mentalement le labyrinthe pour en trouver la sortie, attendant que quelqu'un vienne le chercher pour lui expliquer ce qu'il devait faire à présent.

Il sent une présence arriver vers lui au moment même où il trouve la sortie du dédale. Quelqu'un frappe à la porte et il lui dit d'entrer. L'homme qui lui a sauvé la vie est là et lui offre un grand sourire. [6] Sans se tourner vers lui, l'enfant lui adresse la parole.

-Que suis-je devenu ?

-C'est-à-dire ?

-J'ai changé. Mes sens sont plus développés et je me sens différent.

-Tu fais parti des nôtres à présent.

-Des vôtres ? Qui êtes-vous ?

-Nous sommes les Strigoïs, une race ancienne, aussi vieille que l'être humain.

-Alors je ne suis plus humain ?

-Cela dépend de toi. Si tu ne veux plus l'être, tu le peux. Si tu veux le rester, tu le peux aussi.

-Je ne comprend pas.

-Cela est normal, tu n'as pas encore assez de connaissances pour cela. mais je vais te laisser mon savoir.

-Et pourquoi cela ?

-Parce que tu es mon descendant.

-Descendant ?

-Tu es celui qui prendra ma suite à ma mort.

-Et si je ne le veux pas ?

-Tu as dorénavant une dette envers moi, je t'ai sauvé la vie. Je te demande d'honorer cette dette en acceptant d'être mon descendant.

-Puis-je y réfléchir ?

-Bien sûr, je ne veux te forcer à rien. De toutes façons, je pense que tu accepteras quand tu en sauras plus à notre sujet.

-Quand allez-vous m'en parler ?

-Tout de suite. Suis-moi, allons dans un endroit plus pratique pour une longue conversation.

L'homme sort alors de la pièce, suivit par l'enfant. Le reste de la demeure est à la même image que la chambre et le jardin. Magnifique. De lourdes tentures bordeaux tapissent les murs des couloirs ainsi que des peintures sublimes, des portraits ou des paysages sûrement peints par les plus grands. L'enfant s'arrête devant l'un d'eux, intrigué.

-Qu'y a-t-il ? Lui demande l'homme quand il s'aperçoit qu'il s'était arrêté.

-Ce tableau… il a brûlé lors de l'incendie de la Grande Exposition, affirma-t-il. [7]

Il le savait car il l'avait lu dans l'un des seuls livres que lui laissait lire son mentor.

-Celui-ci est l'original, c'est une copie qui a brûlé.

-Comment pouvez-vous en être si sûr ?

-C'est le peintre en personne qui me l'a donn

-Hein ? Mais ce tableau date d'il y a plus de cinq cent ans !!!!

-Oui, cinq cent quarante deux ans pour être précis…

-Comment est-ce possible ?

-Suis-moi, je vais t'expliquer tout cela en détails quand nous serons mieux installés.

L'enfant suit alors le grand homme jusqu'à un salon aussi bien décoré que le reste de la maison. [8] Ils s'assoient autour d'une table ronde dans de grands fauteuils rouges très confortables.

-Maintenant que tu fais parti des nôtres, il te faut un nom. Comment t'appelais-tu avant ?

-Je n'ai jamais eut de nom. Mon mentor m'appelait Zéro Un.

-Dorénavant tu vas t'appeler Curchulain, cela te va-t-il ?

-Curchulain ?

-Oui, c'est le nom d'un valeureux guerrier irlandais qui pris les armes avant même sa majorité. [9]

L'enfant réfléchit quelques instants avant de donner son avis.

-Cela me va. Quel est votre nom ?

-Tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir, je te pris de m'appeler Maître, d'accord ?

Cela ne plait pas trop à l'enfant mais il finit par accepter, sa curiosité d'en savoir plus au sujet de sa nouvelle race et le respect qu'il éprouvait pour cet homme ayant sauvé sa vie étant plus forts que cette petite contrariété.

-Si c'est ce que vous souhaitez… Pouvez-vous m'en dire plus sur les Strigoïs ?

-Nous sommes ici pour cela… Que veux-tu savoir ?

-Quel age avez-vous ?

-Tu sais, le fait que tu doives m'appeler Maître n'a pas seulement rapport avec le fait que je t'ai initié. Tous les Strigoïs m'appellent ainsi.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je suis l'un des premiers Strigoïs a avoir vu le jour sur Terre et je suis le seul encore en vie, je suis le plus vieux des Strigoïs.

-Et vous voulez me donner à moi tout votre savoir !!! Pourquoi m'avoir choisi ?!!!

-J'ai vu ta vie, je sais ce que tu vaux et je sais que tu mérites une vie meilleure que celle que tu as connue.

-Mais cela ne veux pas dire que je mérite votre confiance, que feriez-vous si je finis par ne pas prendre votre suite ?

-Rien, c'est un principe pour moi que chacun choisisse son chemin de vie, si tu choisis de me trahir après avoir reçu mon enseignement je ne pourrais rien y faire. Je n'agirais que si tu m'attaques ouvertement.

-Si je fais rien contre vous, vous ne ferez rien contre moi, même si je ne suis pas votre chemin, c'est cela ?

-Exactement, de toutes façons, je ne veux pas que tu suives mon chemin, chacun doit trouver sa voie et la suivre selon ses principes. Si ta voie est de ne pas prendre ma succession alors je ne pourrais rien y faire et devrais me trouver un autre descendant.

-Cela est-il déjà arriv ? Avez-vous déjà formé un descendant qui n'a pas pris votre succession ?

-Oui, plus d'une fois. Le dernier cas comme cela est celui de Naga. Elle a reçu mon apprentissage mais elle a préféré rester à mes cotés plutôt que de prendre ma place. Elle trouvait qu'il y avait trop de contraintes.

-Mais de toutes façons, elle n'aurait pris votre place que si vous étiez mort, êtes-vous proche de la mort ?

-Un Strigoï ne meurt pas de vieillesse. Il ne meurt que de mort violente, accident ou meurtre ou bien il meurt s'il a envie de mourir, une sorte de suicide mental.

-C'est comme cela que sont mort les autres Anciens ?

-Quand il n'y a pas eut de meurtres pour le pouvoir, oui…

-Meurtres pour le pouvoir ?

-Il y a une hiérarchie assez compliquée dans notre race et mon poste est le plus élevé, je n'ai pas combattu pour l'atteindre, l'Ancien Maître m'ayant désigné comme descendant, mais avant que j'y sois, il y a eut pas mal d'attentats pour le prendre.

-Et vous n'êtes pas soumis à des attentats vous aussi ?

-Bien sûr que si mais je sais me défendre, je ne suis pas aussi inoffensif que l'on peut le croire. De plus, si Naga a choisit de rester à mes cotés c'est surtout pour pouvoir assurer ma protection. Son plus grand plaisir est de combattre et de tuer.

-Quoi ?

-Oui, Curchulain, il va falloir que tu t'y fasses, la vie de Strigoï est assez violente. Nous sommes partagé entre l'humanité qu'il nous reste et la bestialité qui est devenue notre. La plupart d'entre nous se perd dans cette bestialité et prend goût à la sauvagerie qu'elle provoque. Le fait d'être Strigoï te donne le pouvoir de te transformer en une bête, mais tu peux choisir ton état de transformation, qu'il soit partiel ou total. Je vais t'apprendre tout ce que tu es capable de faire dans toutes ces formes et ce sera à toi de choisir entre elles celles que tu préféreras. Le seul danger de la transformation est de s'y perdre totalement et de devenir une bête sauvage sans plus aucun raisonnement.

-Cela arrive souvent ?

-Moins que l'on pourrait croire. Cela fait parti de mes devoirs d'arrêter immédiatement ce genre de cas. La dernière fois que j'ai dut agir date d'il y a bien longtemps. As-tu déjà entendu parler de la Bête du Gévaudan ? [10]

-Oui, c'est une vieille légende française…

-Ce n'est pas vraiment une légende, cette bête était en fait un Strigoï qui avait utilisé sa transformation a pleine puissance. Il avait perdu son humanité.

L'enfant ne répond rien mais son visage s'est un peu penché, comme s'il était en pleine réflexion.

-A quoi penses-tu mon enfant ?

-Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas plus vieux ? Je veux dire, pourquoi ne paraissez-vous pas plus vieux ?

-Quand tu parviens à maîtriser la transformation, tu maîtrise en fait tout ton corps. Ensuite, il te suffit de le contrôler de telle sorte que le vieillissement n'ait plus d'effet sur toi. Mais je te conseille d'attendre avant de le faire, il est parfois plus difficile de reprendre son vieillissement que de le stopper, et je ne pense pas que tu veuilles être coincé dans le corps d'un enfant de dix ans pour toute ta vie surtout qu'elle va être longue à présent, ajoute-t-il en riant légèrement.

L'homme continue à lui parler de sa race ainsi pendant plusieurs heures, jusqu'à ce que l'enfant soit trop fatigué pour suivre la conversation et s'endorme sur son fauteuil. L'homme le prend dans ses bras et l'emporte dans sa chambre où il le pose sur le lit avant d'éteindre la lumière et de le laisser seul pour une bonne nuit de sommeil bien méritée.

Le lendemain, l'enfant s'éveille doucement. Comme la veille, il étend au maximum ses sens avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Il est de retour dans sa chambre, il ne se souviens pas y être retourné, ce doit être le Maître qui l'y a emmené. Il se lève et s'approche de la baie vitrée. Le jardin est toujours aussi beau. Tiens, il y a quelqu'un qui s'occupe des plantes. Une jeune femme de dos avec de longs cheveux noirs lui arrivant à mi-cuisse. Elle arrose lentement les parterres de fleurs, un à un, arrachant les mauvaises herbes se trouvant là au passage. Il sort sur la terrasse et s'avance dans le jardin. Il passe entre les arbres et les arrangements floraux jusqu'à arriver près de la jeune fille.

-Bonjour, lui dit-elle sans se retourner.

Il est un peu surpris qu'elle ai sut qu'il se trouvait derrière elle vu qu'elle lui tournait le dos tout le temps qu'il a pris pour arriver jusqu'à elle.

-Tu es nouveau par ici ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu avant.

Elle continue à s'occuper des plantes tout en lui parlant sans jamais se tourner vers lui. C'est assez déstabilisant pour l'enfant. Il se décide quand même à lui répondre.

-Je suis arrivé hier.

-Alors tu dois être Curchulain, dit-elle en se tournant finalement vers lui. Je suis Naga, enchantée de te rencontrer.

« Elle est vraiment belle » est la seule chose à laquelle le jeune garçon pensa en voyant son visage. Elle fait jeune, il pense qu'elle a à peine vingt ans. Elle a de superbes grand yeux verts où l'on peut distinguer de petites étoiles dorées dans le fond. Son teint est très pâle mais cela ne fait que ressortir la rougeur de ces lèvres charnues et la noirceur de ces cheveux aile de corbeaux. Sa beauté est rehaussée par son sourire, un sourire doux et généreux. [11] La première chose qu'il pense ensuite c'est qu'elle lui fait penser à une mère, qu'il aimerait que cette femme soit la mère qu'il n'a jamais eut. Mais la magie du moment est cassée à l'entente du nom de cette jeune femme. Naga. Le maître lui a dit la veille qu'elle aimait tuer. Mais cela ne semble pas possible. Comment cette femme qui respire la bonté peut-elle aimer tuer ? Non, il n'arrive pas à la voir ainsi.

-Qu'y a-t-il, jeune homme ? Tu sembles être plongé dans des pensées bien trop compliqué pour ton petit cerveau d'enfant.

L'enfant sent un ton assez ironique dans ces paroles mais ne s'en offusque pas. Il n'arrive toujours pas à croire ce que le Maître lui a dit.

-Si tu restes ainsi sans bouger, les oiseaux vont finir par te prendre pour une statue et se poser sur toi. Approche plutôt et viens m'aider. Je m'occupe du jardin entier et je n'aurais pas fini avant demain si personne ne m'aide. Tu veux bien me donner un coup de main ?

L'enfant hésite. Elle semble si éloignée de la description du maître… mais son instinct d'enfant lui assure qu'il n'a rien à craindre d'elle et il accepte de l'aider. Elle lui apprend des tas de choses sur les fleurs et la façon de s'en occuper. Elle est vraiment passionnée par ce sujet. Ils ont fini de s'occuper des plantes et font une pause sur l'une des balancelles parsemant le jardin. Là, il apprend qu'elle a entièrement créé cette endroit. Qu'auparavant, il ne s'étendait ici qu'un terrain vague où elle a planté elle-même chaque graine, chaque semence, pour donner forme à cet endroit merveilleux. Bien sûr, tout cela à pris du temps, mais avec beaucoup de patience, elle a réussi à donner vie à ce mini paradis sur Terre. Elle lui confesse qu'elle a un peu abandonné le labyrinthe. Elle ne sait même plus comment en retrouver la sortie, lui avoue-t-elle en riant. Mais voilà, il se fait tard et après une dure journée de labeur dans les buissons et fleurs, l'enfant est fatigué et s'endort, doucement bercé par le balancement de leur siège et par la douce voix de la jeune femme. Lentement, elle le prend dans ses bras et l'emporte dans sa chambre pour le coucher.

Ainsi se passe cinq longues années pendant lesquels l'enfant grandit entre les enseignements du Maître et les moments de détente avec Naga. Il apprend à contrôler chacun de ses pouvoirs en tant que Strigoï et se fait une grande amie avec Naga. Ici, il possède un peu comme une famille. Le Maître est la figure paternelle par excellence alors que Naga est comme une grande sœur pour lui. Mais pendant toutes ces années, il n'est pas sortit du château où le Maître l'avait emmené. Il a vécu entre ces grandes pièces qu'il connaît maintenant par cœur et le jardin qui est devenu sa deuxième maison. Mais cela ne l'inquiète pas plus que ça, il est heureux comme ça, cela lui suffit. Mais il allait apprendre que le bonheur ne dure jamais très longtemps. Un jour, le Maître le fait appeler et il le retrouve dans la salle de leur première discussion.

-Bonjour Curchulain.

-Bonjour Maître, que me voulez-vous ?

-Depuis combien de temps vis-tu parmi nous ?

-Euh… bientôt cinq ans, je crois…

-Oui, c'est cela. Et je pense que tu as largement fini ta formation. Je souhaite que tu quittes ma demeure.

-Comment ? Mais pourquoi ?

-Je ne dis pas ça pour te faire du mal, Curchulain. Je ne veux pas que tu quittes ma demeure pour toujours, juste que tu ailles voir comment est le monde extérieur. Je sais que tu ne le connais pas, même pas de ta vie d'avant. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, tu seras toujours le bienvenu ici. De plus, j'ai demandé à Naga de partir avec toi, je pense que ça ira mieux si elle est à tes cotés, non ?

Le jeune homme réfléchit quelques instants. C'est vrai qu'il s'était demandé comment pouvait être la vie dehors mais il ne pensait pas qu'il irait voir cela aussi vite. Mais bon, Naga serait à ses cotés, cela ne pouvait que bien se passer, non ? Il accepte finalement et le lendemain, Naga et lui se retrouvent en dehors du château. Ils vivent quelques instants à l'hôtel mais finissent par se trouver un petit appartement sympa dans les bas quartiers. Ils s'y installent, ils ont largement de quoi vire avec l'argent que le Maître leur a donné. Un soir, alors qu'ils mangeaient, le jeune homme finit par poser une question qui lui brûlaient les lèvres depuis longtemps sans qu'il n'ai jamais osé la formuler.

-Naga ?

-Oui ?

-Quel age as-tu ?

La jeune femme eut un petit rire à cette question.

-Pourquoi veux-tu le savoir ?

-Euh… juste comme ça, pour le savoir justement.

-Eh bien, le Maître m'a initié quand j'avais quatre ans, et cela c'est passé il y a environ cinq cent ans. Je ne sais plus exactement, j'ai perdu le compte il y a longtemps, ajoute-t-elle avec un sourire. Je n'ai pas la mémoire du Maître, je dirais même que je n'ai pas beaucoup de mémoire, continue-t-elle en riant.

-Quand as-tu décidé de ne pas devenir la descendante du maître ?

-Hum, si je me souviens bien, je devais avoir vingt ans quand j'ai pris ma décision. C'est aussi à ce moment que j'ai décidé d'arrêter ma croissance.

-Alors pourquoi a-t-il attendu si longtemps avant de prendre un autre disciple ?

-Le maître prend du temps car il ne prend pas un disciple au hasard. Il le choisit selon des critères très strictes que lui seul connaît. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas Curchulain, si le Maître t'a choisit, c'est que tu le mérites.

-Si tu le dis…

-Allez !!!! Fais pas cette tête !!! Tiens, on va en boite ce soir, ça te changeras les idées !!!!

-En boite ?

-Ah oui, c'est vrai que tu ne connais pas le monde extérieur… On va aller danser, c'est déjà plus compréhensible ?

-Oui, mais je ne sais pas danser…

-C'est pas grave, je vais t'apprendre !!!

-Alors, allons-y !!!

Ils vont en boite de nuit et y passent la majeur partie de la nuit. Vers trois heures du matin, ils se décident enfin à rentrer. Ils passent dans les même petites ruelles qu'à l'aller mais voilà, la nuit rend souvent malfamés les coins les plus sûrs. Il se font attaquer par une bande de loubards, une petite dizaine de motards contre une jeune femme et un ado de quinze ans.

-Curchulain, il va falloir que tu te défendes seul, je m'occupe de ceux de droite, prends ceux de gauche, lui chuchota Naga.

Le jeune homme ne répond pas, un des voyous a sortit un poignard et les menace avec. Oh, bien sûr, il a ses griffes et il sait se défendre mais cette arme lui rappelle tant de mauvais souvenirs. Naga attaque alors. Elle s'est à moitié transformée, et c'est la première fois que l'adolescent la voit ainsi. Elle est si vive, si rapide. Elle atteint le premier loubard et lui plante ses griffes dans le ventre. Le sang coule à flots. Il voit le sang et d'autre souvenir reviennent encore. Des bases, des explosions, du sang…

-Curchulain !!!! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!!!! Attaque !!!! Lui ordonna la jeune fille.

Non !!!!!!! Non, le Maître avait promis, plus d'ordre, plus de douleur, plus de sang !!!!!! Il tombe au sol, se tenant la tête à deux mains.

-Curchulain !!!!!!!

Un de leur attaquant s'est approché de lui et se prépare à le poignarder. Instinctivement, le jeune homme arrête son attaque et lui envoie un coup de griffe. Mais voilà, il a oublié que ce n'était pas contre le maître qu'il se battait, l'homme ne peut pas parer un tel coup et ses griffes s'enfoncent dans son torse. Terrorisé, il regarde sa main couverte de sang alors que l'homme tombe à ses pieds, mort, une des griffes lui ayant traversé le cœur. Et là, il hurle, il hurle de toutes ses forces avant de s'enfuir en courant, terrifié de ce qu'il venait de voir, épouvanté par ce qu'il venait de faire, bouleversé par ce qu'il avait vu Naga faire.

-_J'ai… j'ai tué quelqu'un !!!!! Et Naga… Elle aussi elle a tué… C'était vrai, le Maître n'avait pas menti, elle aime tuer !!!!!!! Elle… elle riait quand elle les tuait !!!!!! Ce n'est pas possible, Naga n'est pas comme ça, elle ne peut pas être comme ça !!!!! _

Il court, il court encore et encore. Cela faisait déjà longtemps qu'il avait quitté la ville et qu'il courait au milieu de champs quand il finit par s'arrêter, à bout de forces. Il se traîne encore sur quelques mètres et parvient dans un petit village. Juste quelques maisons entassées de chaque coté d'une rue étroite. Il fait encore quelques pas au milieu de cette rue et s'écroule à terre, épuisé. Il entend une voix mais n'a plus la force de se soulever pour voir qui parle. Il sent des bras le soulever et l'emmener, il n'arrive même plus à ouvrir les yeux. Mais son instinct ne lui indique aucun danger alors il ne s'en fait pas plus et s'endort dans la chaleur des bras qui l'étreignent. Quand il se réveille le lendemain, il n'ouvre pas tout de suite les yeux et, comme il le faisait depuis cinq ans chaque matin, il laisse ses sens lui dévoiler se qui se trouve dans la pièce. Il se trouve dans une pièce assez petite, sans aucune décoration inutile, elle ne comporte que le strict minimum, c'est-à-dire le lit, une chaise et une table de nuit, c'est tout. Cela le change bien de la demeure du maître où chaque pièce était surchargée de tableaux et d'ornements. Quelqu'un est assit sur la chaise, une vieille dame. Elle doit avoir une cinquantaine d'années d'après son physique. Elle ne fait rien, elle le surveille juste mais il sent qu'elle s'inquiète à son odeur. Il décide de ne pas l'inquiéter plus et ouvre finalement les yeux et s'assoit dans le lit.

-Ah, vous vous réveillez enfin !!!! Nous nous sommes fait du soucis pour vous !!! Vous vous êtes écroulé en pleine rue, comme ça, pouf !!! Lui dit-elle en mimant la chose avec ses mains. Heureusement que mon fils regardait par la fenêtre, vous auriez put vous faire écrasé par une voiture !!! Ce n'est pas qu'il en passe beaucoup par ici mais on sait jamais, il suffirait d'un mauvais coup du sort et…

-Où sommes-nous ?

Il ne voulait pas la couper si brusquement mais il sent qu'une fois partie, elle aurait pu mettre longtemps avant de s'arrêter de parler.

-Nous sommes dans le petit bourg de Karina, dans la province de Merlongea. [12]

Cela ne l'arrange pas vraiment, il ne connaît rien de la géographie de cette partie du monde extérieur, et il se sent encore plus perdu.

-Mais dites-moi, jeune homme, que fuyiez-vous ainsi ? Mon fils vous a vu courir depuis les champs et je pense que seul quelqu'un fuyant quelque chose peut courir ainsi jusqu'à épuisement…

-…

Il ne répond pas et baisse les yeux. Il ne peut quand même pas lui dire qu'il fuyait sa meilleure amie qui était une créature mi-humaine qui venait de tuer une dizaine de loubards !!! Naga aime donner la mort… Il ne se fait toujours pas à cette idée…

-Vous n'êtes pas obligé de me le dire, je comprends… Mais sachez que vous êtes le bienvenu dans cette maison, vous pouvez y rester aussi longtemps que vous le voulez, ce n'est pas souvent que nous avons de la visite !!! Ajouta-t-elle avec un grand sourire. Je paris que vous avez faim !!! Après une telle course, ce serait normal, je vais vous préparer un bon repas.

A l'entente du mot repas, l'estomac du jeune homme se réveille et grogne fortement.

-J'avais bien raison !!! Fit-elle en riant. Je vous ai laissé des vêtements propres au bout du lit, ils appartiennent à mon fils et doivent être un peu grand mais cela devrait aller. Je vous laisse vous préparer, la salle à manger est en bas de l'escalier à droite.

Elle se lève et fait quelques pas en direction de la porte avant de se retourner.

-Au fait, comment vous appelez-vous ?

Il hésite quelque peu avant de lui répondre.

-Cur… Je m'appelle Curchulain.

-Ce n'est pas très courant comme nom, mais il sonne assez bien. Je vous laisse, je vais préparer à manger.

Elle le laisse seul dans la chambre. Il se rallonge quelques temps pour réfléchir, les yeux fermés. Il avait fuit, il avait fuit Naga et ce qui était arrivé. Il avait paniqué, lui qui avait appris à rester maître de lui-même. Ces cinq années aux coté du maître avaient sérieusement entamé l'entraînement de J. Il finit par se lever, s'habiller et marcher vers la salle à manger. Il sent une présence dans la salle et s'arrête devant la porte fermée. Un homme, d'une vingtaine d'année, sûrement le fils dont la femme lui a parlé. Quelque chose l'intrigue dans l'odeur de l'homme mais il ne parvient pas à trouver quoi. Il ouvre la porte et rentre dans la salle. L'homme est assis sur une des chaises autour de la table. L'adolescent voit alors ce qui l'avait intrigué. Les blessures. Une énorme cicatrice lui barre l'œil droit et une multitude de cicatrice courent le long de ses bras. Il lui manque deux doigts à la main droite. A présent qu'il est près de lui, le jeune homme peut sentir l'odeur du métal encore enfoui sous la peau.

-Tu t'es lev !!! Le surprends la femme en arrivant de la porte derrière lui alors qu'il observait le fils. Allez, assis-toi, on va manger !!!

Il s'assoit en face du fils et la femme se place à ses cotés. Durant tout le repas, les deux hommes ne disent pas un mot alors que la femme parle presque sans interruption. Sans finir son assiette, le fils se lève et monte dans sa chambre. De tout le temps qu'il était avec eux, il n'a pas dit un mot. La femme le regarde partir avec un air triste et se tourne vers l'adolescent.

-Excuse-le, il est ainsi depuis l'assaut des troupes d'Oz.

Il ne comprends pas de quoi la femme lui parle. Il faut dire qu'il ne s'était absolument pas renseigné sur la situation politique du monde extérieur. Voyant qu'il ne dit rien, la femme continue.

-Il y a dix mois, il faisait encore parti d'une troupe de résistants mais il ont été victimes d'une attaque surprise. Il a réussi à s'en sortir mais tous ses camarades sont morts, son…

Le jeune homme sent qu'elle veut ajouter quelque chose mais que l'émotion est trop forte. Il s'approche d'elle est la prend dans ses bras. Elle pose sa tête dans le creux de son épaule et des sanglots ne tardent pas à la traverser.

-Merci… son… son père, mon mari, faisait aussi parti de la troupe, ajoute-t-elle après un moment. Mon fils… il culpabilise d'être le seul survivant. Il… une grenade a explosé tout près de lui… son œil droit était en bouilli quand on l'a retrouvé et il ne voit presque plus rien du gauche… un éclat a atteint sa gorge et lui a coupé les cordes vocales, il… il ne peut plus dire un mot et avaler quoi que ce soit est un vrai calvaire pour lui… ses jambes ont été atteinte aussi et il ne peut pas beaucoup marcher sans une canne. Je suis heureuse qu'il soit rentré vivant mais quelques fois, quand je le vois, je me dis qu'il aurait mieux fait d'être mort… Je sais que ce que je dis est atroce mais tu as vu son état… je… je ne sais pas pourquoi je te raconte tout ça, tu dois avoir assez de problèmes de ton coté pour ne pas écouter ceux d'une vieille dame comme moi…

-Ce n'est pas grave, vous avez besoin d'en parler. C'est normal…

La femme s'éloigne de l'étreinte de ses bars et un silence pesant s'installe. Il ne sait pas trop quoi faire ou dire mais il aimerait bien avoir plus de précisions.

-Excusez-moi, je ne veux pas tourner le couteau dans la plaie, mais vous pouvez m'expliquer pourquoi ils se battaient ? Je ne suis pas très au courant de tout ça…

-Bien sûr, lui répondit-elle en retrouvant un sourire, un peu triste, mais un sourire quand même.

Elle lui explique alors la situation politique tendue entre la Terre et les colonies et au fur et à mesure de son discours, les souvenirs du jeune homme lui reviennent et il se rappelle que son ancien mentor lui avait déjà expliqué cette situation. Il lui avait déjà dit tout ça et lui avait expliqué que le projet Météore devait arranger cet état. Il avait oublié tout ça, le combat qu'il menait auparavant, son objectif… la paix pour les colonies. S'il était resté, peut-être que la paix aurait été déclarée… dans ce cas, cette troupe de résistant n'aurait pas eut de raison d'être et cette femme n'aurait pas perdu son mari, ni son fils… Il ne voulait plus faire de missions, il ne voulait plus avoir mal… mais ces missions servaient à amener la paix et même s'il souffrait, remplir ces missions empêchaient d'autres personnes de souffrir… Mais s'il n'avait pas accepté la proposition du Maître, il serait sûrement mort à l'heure qu'il est… mais voilà, maintenant, il est vivant et encore plus fort qu'avant, vu sa condition de Strigoï… C'est décidé, il faut qu'il retrouve le Maître et qu'il lui dise qu'il ne voulait pas devenir son descendant. Il allait reprendre le combat qu'il avait abandonn !!!

Il se tourne vers la femme et lui demande si elle ne connaît pas l'emplacement d'une grande demeure possédant un immense jardin. Elle lui répond que le domaine Dreizehn ne se trouve pas loin, a à peine vingt minutes à pied.

L'ironie du sort a voulu que sa fuite le rapproche de la demeure du Maître, à moins que ce ne soit son instinct… Il remercie la femme de son accueil et de sa gentillesse.

-Non mon enfant, c'est moi qui te remercie… le fait de te parler m'a fait vraiment du bien…

-Non, vraiment, c'est moi qui doit vous remercier de m'avoir rouvert les yeux.

Sur ces paroles, il part en direction du château, laissant la femme se demander ce qu'il avait voulu dire par là. Il ne marche pas très longtemps avant d'apercevoir le palace et lentement, il parcourt les derniers mètres qui l'en sépare. Il parvient à la porte et l'ouvre doucement, sans faire de bruit. Il traverse les longs couloirs qui compose la demeure et arrive au bureau du Maître. Il sent que Naga se trouve à l'intérieur et hésite à entrer. Soudainement, la porte s'ouvre et la jeune femme se jette dans ses bras.

-Curchulain !!!!!!! Mais où étais-tu pass ?!!!! Tu m'as fait peur à partir ainsi en hurlant !!!! Qu'est-ce qui t'es arriv ?!!!!

Elle sent alors que quelque chose ne va pas. Le jeune homme ne la regarde pas et tout son corps semble répugner à son contact.

-Curchulain ?

-Laisse-nous s'il te plait, Naga. Curchulain me dira sûrement ce qui ne va pas.

-Mais, Maître…

-Je t'en pris.

-Bien. Curchulain… tu me parleras, hein ?

L'adolescent ne lui répond rien, ne la regarde même pas. Elle ne comprend pas son comportement et part, essayant de comprendre ce qu'il a.

Après son départ, le maître se tourne vers le jeune.

-Viens dans mon bureau, je crois que tu as des choses à me dire…

Il suit le maître dans le bureau et s'assoit en face de lui.

-Alors, que c'est-il pass ? Naga était affolée quand tu t'es enfuit hier, elle n'a même pas réussi à retrouver ta trace.

-C'est normal, je suis passé par une rivière…

-Alors tu en voulais pas qu'elle te retrouve… Pourquoi ?

-Elle me fait peur…

-Peur ? Je vois… me crois-tu à présent ?

En effet, il avait dit au Maître qu'il ne croyait en rien à ce qu'il lui avait dit sur Naga.

-Je n'ai plus le choix, je l'ai vu de mes yeux.

-Tu sais, cela ne change rien à ce qu'elle est. Elle est toujours la Naga que tu as connue. Tu as juste vu un coté de sa personnalité que tu ne connaissais pas encore.

-Mais comment est-ce possible ?!!!! Elle qui était si gentille, si douce… comment peut-elle être comme ça ?!!!!

-Chacun possède ses propres défauts… Mais je te rassure, elle ne tue personne sans que ce ne soit nécessaire. Elle aime le faire mais n'irait pas attaquer des innocents sans une bonne raison.

-Mais elle prend quand même du plaisir à le faire !!!!!! je sais ce que c'est de tuer des gens, je l'ai même déjà fait plusieurs fois, mais je n'ai jamais pris aucun plaisir à le faire !!!! J'en était même dégoût !!!!

-Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, tout le monde est différent… chacun réagit différemment aux événements. Je ne vais te demander qu'une chose, Curchulain, ne la rejette pas… si tu fais ainsi, je ne sais pas comment elle réagira…

-Mais je ne peux pas faire comme si rien ne s'était pass !!!!! J'ai vu ce qu'elle était vraiment, et je ne peux pas en supporter l'idée !!!!!!

-Je ne pas te donner d'autres conseils pour cela, il faut que tu vois avec elle maintenant…

-Oui, je comprends… Maître ?

-Oui ?

-Je… je voulais vous parler d'autre chose aussi…

-Ah ? Et de quoi donc ?

-Je… je ne veux pas prendre votre succession…

-Puis-je savoir pourquoi ?

-Je… je veux reprendre le combat que je menais avant…

-Vraiment ? Et comment as-tu pris cette décision ?

-J'ai vu… j'ai vu quelque chose qui m'a rappelé pourquoi je me battais et je veux réussir à atteindre l'objectif que je visais…

-Si cela est ton choix, je ne crois pas que je puisse t'empêcher de suivre ta route…

-Je suis désolé Maître…

-Tu n'as pas à l'être, je t'ai déjà dis le premier jour où nous avons parlé que je ne te ferais rien si tu décidais que ton chemin ne correspondait pas à ce que j'attendais.

-Merci… je… je vais préparer mes affaires et y aller alors…

-Avant de partir, va voir Naga. Lui dire pourquoi tu pars est le minimum que tu doives faire. Après tout, elle s'est quand même occupé de toi pendant cinq ans…

-Oui, je lui doit au moins ça… je… j'y vais…

-Au revoir mon enfant…

-Adieu Maître.

Et il sort du bureau rapidement, pour ne pas que le Maître voit ses yeux qui s'emplissaient peu à peu de larmes. Il ne veut pas pleurer, mais malgré tout, il va quitter les seuls personnes qui s'étaient occupé de lui comme d'un enfant « normal », qui avaient su l'aimer à leur manière, qui étaient devenu sa famille. Il s'avance dans les couloirs jusqu'à sa chambre où il prépare une valise avec quelques vêtements et objets, malgré la durée de son séjour dans cette chambre, il n'y a aucun objet qu'il lui tient vraiment à cœur. Avant de quitter la chambre, il jette un dernier coup d'œil au jardin où il avait passé tant de temps. Naga est là, assise sur la balancelle où ils avaient eut leur première conversation. Elle à l'air confuse et triste, très triste. Il a un pincement au cœur pendant un moment mais il se souvient du rire qu'elle avait poussé pendant le combat. Un rire de psychopathe, presque sadique. [13] Malgré tout, il doit lui parler. Il pose sa valise et s'avance doucement dans le jardin. La jeune femme ne semble pas s'en rendre compte, elle a la tête baissé et ne bouge pas même quand il arrive juste à coté d'elle. Il reste ainsi, sans rien dire, ne sachant pas par quoi commencer.

-Que veux-tu ? Lui demande-t-elle, sans relever la tête.

-Je viens te dire que je pars.

-Quoi ?!!! Elle se relève brusquement et le regarde droit dans les yeux.

Effrayé par son mouvement brusque, il fait un pas en arrière, ce qu'elle remarque immédiatement.

-Je te fais peur ?

Il ne répond rien mais n'arrive pas à soutenir son regard et baisse la tête.

-Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi as-tu peur de moi ? Tu sais que je ne te ferais jamais de mal…

-Je ne sais pas…

-Comment ? Mais Curchulain, je ne t'ai jamais rien fait !!!!

-Les loubards non plus ne t'avais rien fait, on aurait tout simplement pu s'enfuir…

-Ils nous avaient coincés !!!!

-Et alors ?!! Nous sommes des Strigoïs !!! Il nous suffisait de courir, ils ne nous auraient même pas vu partir !!!!

Elle ne répondit rien, baissant la tête à son tour.

-Tu voulais te battre contre eux, tu voulais les tuer…

-Peut-être, mais je ne te ferais jamais rien de mal !!!!

-Qui sait ? Si tu as une subite envie de tuer un jour !!! Il suffirais que je te regarde d'une façon qui ne te plaises pas pour que tu me tues !!!!

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes !!!! Je vais te dire quelque chose Curchulain, ça faisait cinq ans, cinq ans que je n'avais tué personne !!!! Cette nuit là, tout ce que j'ai pensé, c'est que je voulais te protéger !!!!

-Mais tu en as bien profité quand même !!!! Tu aurais pu me protéger sans les tuer !!!!!

-Mais Curchu…

-Je ne veux plus rien entendre venant de toi !!! Je pars, adieu !!!

Il se retourne et commence à partir quand la main de Naga le retient par le bras.

-Comment ça tu pars ?!!!!

-Je ne veux pas être le descendant du Maître, je pars !!!!

-C'est à cause de moi ?!!!! C'est à cause d'hier que tu pars ?!!!

-Non !!! Enfin, si… c'est plus compliqué que ça…

-Curchulain, je ne veux pas que tu partes !!! Tu es le descendant idéal pour le Maître !!! Si tu pars parce que je suis là, je vais partir !!! Il faut que tu restes avec le Maître !!!!

-Non, ce n'est pas pour ça que je pars !!! Même si tu n'étais plus là, je serais quand même parti !!!! Et je t'ai déjà dis que je ne voulais plus te parler !!!! Lâche-moi !!!! je ne veux plus que tu poses tes sales pattes sur moi !!!

Il la repousse violemment et recommence à s'éloigner. Derrière lui, Naga était tête baissée et ne bougeait plus. Ses poings étaient si serrés que du sang commençait a couler là où ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans sa peau. Le jeune garçon allait bientôt arrivé à sa chambre quand une ombre passa devant ses yeux. Naga était devant lui, lui bloquant le passage vers la chambre, les deux bras écartés, du sang coulant de ses mains et la tête toujours baissée.

-Naga ?!!!

-Je ne te laisserais pas partir !!!! Je refuse que tu quittes le Maître comme ça !!!!

-Quoi ?!!

-J'ai dit que je refuse que tu quittes le Maître !!! Je ne fais pas te laisser gâcher tout ce qu'il t'a appris !!!!

Il remarque alors que le sang coulant de ses mains prend peu à peu une couleur bleue, signe de transformation.

-Naga ? Que…

Elle relève brusquement la tête, le coupant dans ses paroles. Il remarque que ses yeux sont devenus entièrement dorée et la pupille réduite à une simple fente verticale. Il ne l'avait jamais vu transformée d'aussi près avant et il ressent une soudaine bouffée d'angoisse. Brusquement, elle l'attaque d'un coup de griffes. Il a à peine le temps d'éviter le coup qu'elle lui en assène un deuxième qui l'atteint au torse, déchirant, heureusement pour lui, que le pull trop large qu'il portait. Il prend alors la fuite, ne sachant plus comment réagir face à la folie qui semblait prendre son ancienne amie. Il court à travers les parterres de fleurs et les buissons soigneusement taillés jusqu'à atteindre le labyrinthe. De tout le parcours, il ne se retourne pas, ses sens lui confirmant largement que la jeune femme s'était lancée à sa poursuite. Il entre dans le labyrinthe, il sait qu'il n'y a que par là qu'il peut sortir de la résidence avec Naga sur ses talons. Comme la jeune femme ne s'occupait plus de cet endroit, c'est lui qui en a pris soin. Il connaît chacun des virages de ce dédale par cœur, contrairement à Naga. Mais la jeune fille a beaucoup plus d'expérience que lui, elle contrôle bien mieux ses sens et est capable de le suivre à l'odeur. Pour pallier à cela, il prend au passage une fleur dont il sait qu'elle dégage un fort parfum et se couvre de son pollen. Il court le plus près possible des murs pour ne pas qu'elle le repère si elle grimpe en haut des grands murs végétaux et continue sa course sans s'arrêter. Mais il arrive à un embranchement et dans sa panique, ne sait plus qu'elle coté est le bon. Il se décide pour la droite et cours à toute vitesse… pour arriver à un cul-de-sac. Il fait demi-tour et repars en courant. Naga est là, qui l'attend à l'embranchement.

-Naga… pourquoi ?!!!!

-Tu ne partiras pas, je préfère encore te voir mort que te voir en libert !!!!! Tu ne trahiras pas le Maître !!!!!!

-Mais il a accepté que je parte !!!!!

-Il a dit ça pour te faire plaisir !!!!! Tu ne sais pas combien tu lui fais du mal à l'abandonner comme ça !!!!!!!

-Mais Naga…

-La ferme !!!!!!!!!

Elle se précipite vers lui et le frappe de sa main droite. Il esquive le coup mais les longues griffes de la jeune femme le touchent quand même au visage, laissant de longs sillons sanglants sur sa joue. Il l'attaque à son tour mais elle évite sans aucun mal le coup et réattaque dans la foulée. L'assaut va l'atteindre mais une forte main retient le poignet de la jeune fille, stoppant net l'attaque.

-Maître ?

-Naga, arrête ça tout de suite !!!

-Mais Maître, il veut vous abandonner !!!!!

-Curchulain, vas-t'en immédiatement, je m'occupe de Naga !!!!

-Maître…

-Pars !!!! Et ne t'occupes plus de nous, suit ton chemin !!!!

-Oui, Maître !!!!!!

Et il part immédiatement par le bon embranchement et continue à courir même une fois sorti du labyrinthe, il court et court comme la veille, il court jusqu'à l'épuisement. Il s'arrête finalement dans la grange d'une ferme dont la porte n'était pas bien fermée et s'endort sur une botte de foin. Il reprend son voyage le lendemain aux aurores et marche jusqu'à atteindre une grande ville. Là, il se rend dans une agence de tourisme et demande de l'aide. Heureusement, il se souvient du nom de la ville où se trouvait le laboratoire de son mentor. Les personnes de l'agence le regarde d'un air bizarre à la vue de ses habits trop grands, de son pull déchiré et des griffures rayant sa joue mais il parvient quand même à obtenir les renseignements qu'il souhaitait. Il reprend sa route et fait de l'auto-stop jusqu'à sa destination finale. Là, il surprend son mentor en revenant alors que tout le monde le croyait mort. Il est bien obligé de raconter ce qu'il lui était arrivé mais J n'eut qu'une réaction positive à l'entente de ses nouvelles capacités. Il n'avait même pas besoin de reprendre son entraînement et pouvait se consacrer directement à ses missions, ses pouvoirs l'aidant à se rendre encore plus discret qu'il ne l'était auparavant, J ne pouvait pas mieux rêver alors qu'il croyait qu'il allait devoir abandonner l'opération Météore faute de pilote !!! L'enfant reçoit le nom de code d'Heero Yuy, ce qui l'arrange puisque qu'il veut tout faire pour ne pas se rappeler ces cinq dernières années, reprend ses vieilles habitudes et retourne en mission. Lors de ces missions, il rencontre cinq autres pilotes qui finissent par devenir ses coéquipiers puis amis…

fin du flash-back

-Voilà, vous savez tout…

Un long silence suit le discours d'Heero, chacun des pilotes étant plongés dans ses pensées. Quatre finit par couper ce silence en s'adressant à Heero.

-Tu as revu Naga après ça ?

-Oui, je l'ai revu une fois avant qu'on ne la rencontre sur la place.

-Ah oui, o ?

-Dans une base d'Oz…

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait dans une base d'Oz ?!!! S'étonna Wufei.

-C'est la garde du corps de Treize…

-Vraiment ? Et tu sais pourquoi elle a rejoint son camp ? Demanda Quatre.

-Aucune idée…

Un autre silence s'installa. Ce fut encore une fois Quatre qui le rompit.

-Tu sais Heero, cela ne change rien à ce que tu es par rapport à nous… Je veux dire, tu es un Strigoï depuis que nous te connaissons et le fait que nous le sachons maintenant ne change rien à ce que tu es. Tu es Heero et puis c'est tout. Tu fais parti de notre groupe, de notre famille, et nous ne te rejetterons pas pour ça.

Le brun ne dit d'abord rien et garda la tête basse avant de la relever et de regarder Quatre, les larmes aux yeux.

-Merci Quatre, ce que tu me dis me touche beaucoup, votre amitié compte énormément pour moi.

-Ce n'est rien et je pense avoir parlé pour nous tous. N'est-ce pas les gars ?

Trowa et Wufei acquiesce immédiatement mais Duo a un petit moment de flottement avant de dire oui à son tour.

-Bon, il se fait tard, et si on allait se coucher ? Leur proposa Wufei. [14]

-Bonne idée Wufei, je tombe de sommeil !!!! renchérit Quatre en baillant, comme pour certifier ce qu'il disait.

Ils se levèrent donc pour aller se coucher dans leur chambre personnelle [15] mais Quatre remarqua que Duo ne bougeait pas. Il resta en arrière pour lui demander ce qui n'allait pas.

-Qu'y a-t-il Duo ? Tu ne vas pas te coucher ?

-Hein ? Euh… si !!! Ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai juste besoin de réfléchir un peu, je vais aller me coucher aussi, mais un peu plus tard, c'est tout.

-Oh d'accord !!! Bonne nuit Duo !!!

-Bonne nuit à toi aussi Quatre !!!

Le blond laissa donc son ami seul dans le salon où il pensa longuement à ce qu'Heero venait de leur raconter avant d'aller se coucher à son tour dans sa chambre.

**A SUIVRE…**

Babel : Pfffou, l'est long ce flash-back !!!!!!

Duo : l'est zarbe aussi !!! Pourquoi il est au présent ?!!!!

Babel : Le récit de la fic est au passé donc le flash-back est au présent !!!!

Duo : Bien sûr !!! Et elle est où la logique l ?!!!!

Babel : Bah, y'en a pas…

Duo : C'est bien ce que je pensais !!! --

Heero : Après m'avoir fait immortel, je suis une sorte de loup-garou mélangé avec un vampire… tu vas me sortir quoi après ?!!!

Babel : Ca te plait pas ?!!! Moi, j'aime bien les Strigoïs !!!! Sont classes !!!!!

Heero : Mouais, on peut voir ça comme ça… --

Babel : En tout cas, je viens de me rendre compte que j'arriverais jamais à faire des chapitres de la même longueur !!! Le prologue fait une page, la première partie : 6, la deuxième : 3 et celle-l : 16 !!!!

Wufei : De toutes façons, le jour où tu auras de la constance toi…

Babel : Wufei !!!!!!! Tu ne te rends pas compte de ce que tu crains en me parlant ainsi…

Wufei : Euh… pas de deathfic !!! S'il te plait !!!!

Babel : Note à moi-même : Chercher une idée pour une deathfic centrée sur le 05…

Wufei : Merde, j'aurais mieux fait de fermer ma grande gueule moi !!!

Duo : C'est pas de ta faute si t'es pas doué Wuffy, c'est de naissance !!!!

Wufei : MAXWELL !!!!!!!

S'ensuit une poursuite au sabre dans tout l'appartement

Heero : Mais jamais ils s'arrêtent ces deux-l ?!!!

Babel : Si tu sais où sont les piles, dis-le-moi que je les débranche, ils me fatiguent…

Heero : Si je le savais, je l'aurais fait depuis longtemps…

Babel et Heero : -- Appel aux lecteurs !!!!! Quelqu'un sait où sont ces foutus piles ?!!!!!!

Les notes !!!! Wouahou, y'en a des longues l !!!!

[1] Allez Machan, avec moi : La cacahuète opposée tatantadan, lalala lala lala lala… Cherchez pas, c'est juste un autre gros délire qu'on se tape toutes les deux ! ! !

[2] Mais pourquoi je finis toujours par mettre des explications et révélations dans toutes mes fics ? ! ! ! ! ! Encore un des mystères insondables sortit de mon petit cerveau… --

[3] Bon, préparez-vous parce qu'il est long ce flash-back, très long… Il dure cinq ans quand même !!! 

[4] Babel : Dans le genre de celui dans Alice au pays des merveilles !!!! J'adore ce genre de labyrinthe !!!

Duo : Euh… Il était pas prévu dans ton brouillon celui-l !!!

Babel : Je sais mais tu me connais, le jour où je suivrais mon brouillon à la lettre…

Duo : Mouais… Mais qu'est-ce que tu vas encore nous faire avec ce truc ?!!!

Babel : Tu connais le film Shinning ?

Duo : Nope, pourquoi ?

Babel : Alors, tu auras la surprise !!! Pour ceux qui connaissent, il doivent se douter du genre de scène que je vais faire !!! Enfin, je vais l'adapter à ma façon !!!

Duo : Je sais pas pourquoi mais je le sens mal l !!! -- 

[5] Tous ces sens se sont améliorés, même sa vue, alors il faut pas s'inquiéter qu'il puisse voir la route même si elle se trouve à des centaines de kilomètres !!!! Valà, c'était la petite note qui apporte une précision qui sert pas à grand chose !!! J'adore ce genre de notes !!!!

[6] La preuve que j'ai un esprit tordu : en relisant cette phrase, j'ai eut l'image mentale de l'homme portant un plateau sur lequel se trouvait une bouche souriante arrachée d'un visage et encore toute sanglante !!! Beurk !!! J'suis trop grave !!!!

Machan : C'est bien que tu t'en rendes compte par toi même !!!

Babel : T'inquiètes, ça je le sais depuis que je suis née que je suis grave !!!!

Machan : Tu sais, il existe des médecins pour ton cas…

Babel : Mais j'ai pas envie d'être guérie !!!! J'écrirais des fics moins bien sinon !!!

Machan : -- Grave, vraiment grave…

Babel : Et fière de l'être !!!

[7] Ne cherchez pas de quelle exposition je veux parlé, je n'en ai aucune idée non plus !!! 

[8] Enfin, si on peut appeler cela une maison !!! -- Un palace, un château, ça irait mieux pour la décrire !!!

[9] Dixit la chanson Curchulain du CD de Manau !!! J'aime trop cette chanson !!!

[10] Ou comment caser une vielle légende pour donner plus de réalité à son récit !!! 

[11] J'ai l'impression de décrire Blanche-Neige l !!! Dans le conte, c'est à peu près comme ça qu'ils la décrivent, enfin, sauf la couleur des yeux je crois…

[12] Voilà la confirmation que je suis trop une brèle pour les noms de villes et de pays… D'ailleurs, j'suis une brelle pour toutes les sortes de noms… --

[13] Un peu dans le genre de celui qu'Heero pousse quand il défonce les MS au début du premier épisode… Brrr, ça c'est un rire de psychopathe !!!!

[14] J'ai remarqué que dans toute mes fics c'était toujours Quatre qui proposait ça alors là, j'ai eut envie de changer un peu !!! Mais je trouve que ça fait quand même mieux quand c'est Quatre qui le propose !!!

[15] Vive les demeures de Quatre où ils ont tous une chambre !!!! (enfin ça, ça dépend des fics !!! Dès fois, c'est mieux qu'ils soient ensemble !!!! )


	5. 4ème partie

**Auteuse **: Babel (babel121yahoo.fr)

**Titre **: Strigoïs

**Base **: Gundam Wing

**Genre **: Toujours Yaoi et OOC, on avance un peu plus dans les sentiments des persos…

**Couples **: Ay !!! Heechan fait sa déclaration !!!  

**Disclaimer **: Mon ordi m'a encore bugué et m'a perdu toute la première partie de ce chapitre que j'avais écrite… Vous croyez que si je possédais Heechan, il m'arriverait ce genre de trucs !!!!

**Note** : Merci à Sandra qui, par sa merveilleuse review m'a redonné le courage et l'envie d'écrire cette fic. Merci !!!

**STRIGOÏS **

**4ème Partie**

Un peu plus d'une semaine avait passé depuis qu'il leur avait tout expliqué et tout semblait être redevenu à la normale… mais il avait finit par se rendre compte d'une chose. Oh, il n'avait que de petits indices qui, séparés n'avaient rien de terribles mais qui, ajoutés les uns aux autres, l'avait conduit à la seule conclusion possible : Duo l'évitait. Cela ne l'aurait pas dérangé au début mais à présent… Ca ne lui plaisait pas, mais alors pas du tout. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas du se rapprocher de ses camarades mais maintenant, c'était fait et il ne pouvait plus rien y changer. Et il s'était rapproché de l'Américain encore plus que des autres… Arg !!! Mais pourquoi il avait été assez bête pour ça ?!!! Maintenant, il ne pouvait empêcher la douleur qui lui enserrait le cœur. Le Maître l'avait pourtant prévenu de ce qui pourrait lui arriver s'il se rapprochait d'humains, les humains ne comprendraient jamais ce qu'ils sont, il n'en résulterait que de la douleur s'il en rencontrait. Mais pourtant, Quatre, Trowa et Wufei ne l'avait pas rejeté, au contraire, ils semblaient plutôt curieux de connaître les us et coutumes des Strigoïs.

Il ne pourrait pas supporter plus longtemps que Duo le rejette ainsi, il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose… mais quoi ? Il se décida à lui parler directement, à essayer de comprendre pourquoi il avait réagit ainsi, pourquoi il l'évitait… Mais pour cela, il faudrait qu'il puisse lui parler seul à seul, or Duo traînait toujours avec un de leurs amis, faisant tout pour ne pas être seul avec lui. Sa chance arriva quand les trois autres G-Boys furent demander en mission, ne laissant qu'eux deux dans la maison.

Duo tournait en rond dans le salon, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Il avait épuisé la pile de jeu vidéo qui s'entassait à coté de la télé, déjà relu 10 fois sa collec' de manga et surtout, le prie, il n'avait personne à qui parl !!! Heero était certainement dans sa chambre en train de taper il ne savait quoi sur son portable adoré. Auparavant, dans une situation comme celle-là, il serait sûrement allé l'embêter pour passer le temps mais à présent… Il ne savait plus comment se comporter avec Heero. Il n'arrivait plus à lui faire confiance. Après tout, il avait été capable de leur mentir pendant tout ce temps, et puis… il n'était pas humain… C'est ce fait, plus encore que le mensonge, qui lui faisait éviter le Japonais. Peut-être était-ce à cause des histoires qu'il avait entendues étant petit, toutes ces histoires de vampires et de loups-garous qu'ils se racontaient le soir pour s'endormir dans la bande à Solo [[1]], mais, il devait se l'avouer, lui, le Shinigami qui ne craint rien, pas même la Mort en personne, avait peur d'Heero à présent.

Il stoppa ses pensées ici et se décida à aller prendre un bain. Oui, un bon bain chaud lui changera les idées et ça fera passer le temps. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain privée de sa chambre. Pour cela, il monta l'escalier principal de la demeure et allait traverser le long couloir menant aux chambres quand, obstacle : il vit Heero assit sur le rebord d'une des fenêtres éclairant le dis-couloir. Il allait faire demi-tour quand la voix grave du japonais le retint.

            -Attends…

Il stoppa net et tourna son visage vers le brun. Heero n'avait pas bougé, le regard toujours tourné vers la fenêtre. Il ne savait comment réagir, n'avait qu'une seule envie, fuir le plus loin possible de son ami. Mais Heero se tourna alors lentement vers lui, son regard bleu nuit plongeant dans le sien, l'hypnotisant presque. Il était paralysé, ne pouvant bouger d'un muscle ni détourner le regard.

            -Approche…

Il ne voulait pas le faire, il ne voulais pas approcher plus du japonais que ça mais son corps ne lui obéissait plus et il s'approcha, lentement, un pas après l'autre, jusqu'à toucher presque son ancien ami. Heero ne l'avait pas lâché du regard une seconde, n'avait pas cligné des yeux non plus. Duo sentait une peur sourde s'insinuer en lui, une sueur froide commençant à couler le long de son cou et ses membres tremblotaient sans qu'il ne puissent s'en empêcher. Heero remarqua tout cela.

            -Tu as peur de moi…

            -Non !!! S'écria brusquement Duo, ne voulant avouer une telle chose.

            -Je le sens Duo, tu pues la peur par tous les pores de ta peau !!! C'est pour cela que tu m'évitais ? Parce que tu as peur de moi ? Lui demanda le Japonais, un air bizarre sur le visage, mi-soucieux, mi-blessé.

            -Je… bafouilla-t-il.

Il avait réussi à dévier son regard et fixait alors le sol. Heero lui pris le menton, le faisant frissonner sous le toucher par la même occasion, et lui remonta le visage pour l'observer droit dans les yeux.

            -S'il te plait Duo, je te considère comme mon ami.. Ne me mens pas… Je te promets de ne rien prendre mal…

Duo le fixa bizarrement, ne sachant pas trop comment prendre cette phrase. Il avait vraiment du mal à faire à nouveau confiance à Heero mais son regard sombre le convainquit par la lueur de franchise qu'il pouvait y lire.  Il se décida à tout dire à Heero.

            -Oui…  Oui j'ai peur de toi…  Avoua-t-il en détournant à nouveau le regard.

            -Mais pourquoi ? Demanda doucement le Japonais. Je ne t'ai jamais fait aucun mal… Et je ne t'en ferais jamais… ajouta-t-il plus doucement.

            -Je ne sais pas !!!!! Je ne sais pas si tu ne me feras jamais aucun mal !!!! Explosa Duo, ne voulant plus grader tout cela sur le cœur. Il plongea son regard dans celui d'Heero, comme pour le défier de le contredire. Naga non plus ne t'avais jamais fait aucun mal, ça ne t'as pas empêcher de la rejeter !!!!

            -Ce n'est pas pareil !!!! Naga… Naga aime le sang !!! Pas moi !!!!

            -Et qu'est-ce qui me dit que tu ne vas pas perdre les plombs et venir nous sucer le sang en pleine nuit, hein ?!!!!

            -Tout simplement parce que ça ne me servirait à rien !!!! Le sang est un élément sacré pour nous mais nous ne nous en nourrissons pas. Nous devons posséder une certaine quantité de sang dans notre organisme ou nous perdons tous nos pouvoirs mais c'est tout !!!!

            -Mais dans ce que tu as raconté aux autres hier, tu disais que tu avais du boire du sang…

            -Ca, c'est parce que si nous perdons trop de sang, nous devenons plus faibles qu'un humain. Ce qui est dangereux, c'est que cette limite est très proche du taux sanguin normal. Il suffit souvent d'une ou deux blessures profondes pour nous affaiblir. Heureusement, notre nature animale permet une guérison rapide et empêche l'écoulement du sang. Mais certaines fois, Même notre nature animale ne suffit pas et il nous faut boire du sang pour être bien… ça ne m'est arrivé qu'une fois, et, si tu avais écouté ce que je disais, tu aurais su que c'est du sang de rat que j'avis bu… et je peux te dire que ce n'est pas très bon…  Ajouta-t-il en faisant la grimace.

Ceci fit rire légèrement l'Américain qui reprenait peu à peu confiance en son ami. Heero lui jeta un coup d'œil légèrement satisfait quand il l'entendit.

            -Alors, tu vois Duo, tu n'as rien à craindre de moi, je ne vais pas me jeter sur toi pour boire tout ton sang.

            -C'est vrai, il ne le fera pas, il est bien trop gentil pour ça… Mais pas moi !!!!

Sans qu'ils ne s'y attendent, Naga avait plongé d'une fenêtre droit sur Duo. Heero eut à peine le temps de se retourner qu'elle avait déjà attrapé l'Américain par les bras par derrière et qu'elle le menaçait de ses crocs sur sa gorge.

            -Naga !!A Non !!!!! Cria Heero.

La femme s'arrêta net, ses canines frôlant la tendre jugulaire du cou du natté. Elle releva la tête, souriant dangereusement à son ancien ami.

            -Pourquoi ne me laisse pas tu faire ? Il ne mourrait pourtant pas, tu pourrais le sauver…

            -Mais je n'ai aucune envie de lui faire porter ce fardeau.

            -Pfff… Tu es trop gentil… Tout serait pourtant si simple si tu me laissais faire, si tu me laissais le vider de la moindre goutte de sang de son corps… souffla-t-elle dans le cou de Duo, qui tremblait de tous ses membres sans qu'il ne puisse s'en empêcher.

-Naga… S'il te plait, lâche-le…

            -Pourquoi vouloir le sauver à ce point ? Ce n'est qu'un humain après tout…

            -Tu sais très bien pourquoi je veux le sauver…

            -Je le sais, mais lui, le sait-il ?

Duo ne comprenait rien à ce qui se racontait entre les deux Strigoïs et cela l'énervait au plus au point parce qu'il sentait que cela tournait autour de lui. Il pris son courage à deux mains et parla d'une voix pas trop chevrotante.

            -Je devrais savoir quoi ?

            -Alors tu ne sais rien, il ne t'a vraiment rien dit… Fit doucement Naga en le fixant de ses yeux dorés. Je te croyais plus courageux que cela Curchulain, tu me déçois… Ajouta-t-elle en le quittant des yeux pour regarder Heero. Ne crois-tu pas qu'il est temps de lui dire ?

            -Pourquoi te mêles-tu de cela ? En quoi cela peut-il te servir ?

            -Parce qu'il est fort…

            -Jamais je n'en ferais un des nôtres Naga, jamais je ne lui ferais subir cela, je ne veux pas qu'il souffre…

            -Tu sembles sur le point de pleurer, mon ami… Aurais-tu été si contaminé par ces humains ?!!! Aurais-tu oublié que les Strigoïs ne pleurent pas ?!!!! Seul les faibles humains le font !!!!!

            -Arrêtes de dire ce genre de chose Naga !!!!!! Tu ne trompes que toi !!!! Nous sommes encore humains, nous avons encore la capacité de pleurer !!!! Ce n'est qu'une coutume stupide inventée par des Strigoïs stupides !!!!! Tu es aussi capable de pleurer que moi et que lui !!! Fit-il en pointant Duo du doigt. D'ailleurs, lâche-le, si tu es venue pour nous dire des choses aussi stupides que cela, tu ferais mieux de repartir !!!

            -Ce ne sont pas des choses stupides, Curchulain, nous ne sommes plus humains, ça ne sert à rien d'essayer de t'en convaincre, je sais très bien que je suis incapable de pleurer depuis que j'ai rejeté mon coté humain. Les Strigoïs sont des bêtes et les bêtes ne pleurent pas…

            -Ne dis pas ça, nous ne sommes pas des bêtes, je ne suis pas une bête !!!!

            -Alors tu dois bien être le seul d'entre nous ainsi… Alors, pourquoi ne veux–tu pas que ton ami nous rejoigne s'il ne devenait pas une bête ?

            -… … … Parce que les Strigoïs ne meurent pas… Duo a déjà vu bien assez de morts autour de lui pour voir en plus ses amis mourir de vieillesse alors qu'il aurait encore des milliers d'années à vivre…

            -… Soit, c'est une assez bonne raison… De plus, tu as de la chance que je sois de bonne humeur aujourd'hui Curchulain, je le lâche… mais ne crois pas que je serais si gentille à chaque fois !!!!

Elle bouscula alors Duo en avant qui tomba dans les bras d'Heero et s'enfui en sautant par la fenêtre par laquelle elle était arrivée. Heero voulut lui courir après mais Duo le tenait fermement pour ne pas tomber, ses jambes étant encore faibles du contre-coup de la peur. Le Japonais le soutint doucement. Quand il eut repris entière possession de ses moyens, Duo releva le regard vers Heero et le fixa droit dans les yeux.

            -Pourquoi ?

            -… Pourquoi quoi ?

            -Pourquoi tu t'inquiètes tant pour moi ? Tout ce que tu lui as dit, sur moi… Pourquoi ?!!!

            -…

Ce fut au tour d'Heero de baisser les yeux sous le regard améthyste de son ami.

            -Heero !!! Tu n'es pas un mec qui se défile !!!! Dis-moi !!!! Pourquoi, Heero, pourquoi ?!!!!

Le Japonais releva les yeux et plongea son regard dans le sien. Lentement, il rapprocha son visage de celui de Duo jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se touchent en un chaste baiser. Ce baiser ne dura pas longtemps, à peine quelques secondes avant qu'Heero ne se redresse légèrement et ne souffle quelques mots à l'oreille de duo.

            -Aez dae warzyn [[2]]

Il se redressa entièrement et se sépara de lui avant de repartir vers sa chambre. Sur le seuil de la pièce, il s'arrêta et dit une dernière phrase sans se retourner vers lui.

            -Pour ça, Duo, pour ça.

Et il s'enferma dans sa chambre.

Duo, de son coté, n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, encore sous le choc. Les yeux encore dans le vague, sa main monta inconsciemment jusqu'à effleurer ses lèvres.

            -Heero… murmura-t-il doucement.

Il fit alors demi-tour, redescendant les escaliers, l'idée d'un bain complètement oubliée. Il s'installa dans le grand fauteuil du salon et réfléchit à ce qui venait de lui arriver jusqu'à ce que les autres reviennent de leur mission.

Quand Quatre vit son ami à moitié prostré sur le fauteuil, il compris que quelque chose avait du se passer avec Heero. Il fit un signe de tête à ses deux autres amis qui comprirent immédiatement et les laissèrent seuls. Il s'approcha doucement de Duo et posa une main sur son épaule.

            -Duo ?

            -Hum ? Quatre ? Ah, vous êtes rentrés ?!!! J'vous ai pas entendu !!! Fit Duo retrouvant un grand sourire.

            -Pas la peine de me mentir Duo… lui dit-il doucement en faisant allusion à son sourire. Que s'est-il pass ?

            -Je… commença-t-il en se repliant sur lui-même. J'ai parlé avec Heero…

            -Ah…

Quatre savait qu'il ne devait pas forcer Duo, que l'Américain ne lui parlerait que s'il avait vraiment besoin de parler à quelqu'un. Duo pouvait paraître quelqu'un de très ouvert mais dès que les évènements le concernait ne serait-ce q'un peu, il pouvait se refermer comme une huître et ne plus rien sortir. Le blond attendit alors patiemment, s'asseyant sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil, une main frottant en cercles apaisants le dos de son ami.

            -Il y avait Naga aussi…

La main de Quatre stoppa net.

            -Que… Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait l ? Demanda-t-il, choqué.

            -Je sais pas trop mais il semblerait qu'elle soit venu pour moi…

            -Pour toi ?

            -Hum… Je crois qu'elle veut faire de moi un Strigoïs…

            -Mais pourquoi voudrait-elle faire de toi un Strigoïs ? 

            -Je sais pas mais de toutes façons, Heero l'en a empêchée…

            -Ouf !!! 

            -Tu savais qu'Heero m'aimait ? Demanda tranquillement Duo sans même regarder son ami.

            - ????? Il te l'a dit ?!!!!!!

            -Oui, enfin, je crois, il m'a parlé dans une langue bizarre… Az dé Warzquelque chose…

            -Pourquoi crois-tu que ça veuille dire qu'il t'aime ? 

            -il m'a embrassé avant…

            -Oo A bah oui, là, y'a pas beaucoup de doutes possibles… Tu vas lui répondre quoi alors ?

            -Que crois-tu que je vais lui répondre ?

            -Je sais pas… Tu avais l'air d'assez bien l'apprécier avant…

            -Quatre !!!! Lui répondit-il d'un air assez offusqué. Il n'est pas humain !!! Comment veux-tu que je sorte avec lui ?!!!!!

Quatre cligna des yeux en regardant son ami, incrédule de ses paroles.

            -Duo ? Tu penses vraiment ce que tu viens de dire ?

            -Oui…

            -Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu ais vraiment dis ça !!! Dis-moi, quelle est ta définition de l''Humanit ?

            -Hein ? Comment ça ?

-D'après toi, qu'est-ce qui défini un être humain ?

            -Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir…

            -D'accord, Heero n'est plus génétiquement un être humain… mais pour moi, c'est le plus 'humain' d'entre nous. Nous avons tous une raison personnelle de nous battre dans cette guerre, mais Heero, lui, ne se bat que pour aider les colonies, aider les gens qui en ont besoin. Peux-tu me citer un acte plus 'humain' que cela ?

            -…

            -Il a renoncé à une vie facile aux côtés de son Maître pour cela, connais-tu quelqu'un d'autre capable de faire cela ? Connais-tu quelqu'un de plus 'humain' que ça ?

Quatre s'était emporté en disant cela et se tenait à présent debout en face de Duo, le fusillant du regard.

            -…

Duo n'osait plus regarder son ami et gardait la tête baissée, honteux.

            -Je te laisse réfléchir à tout ça.

Sur ces paroles, il sortit de la pièce, laissant son ami seul avec ses pensées.

Duo se recroquevilla encore plus sur lui-même, enfouissant sa tête tout contre ses genoux qu'il tenait serrés entre ses bras.

            -Je ne suis qu'un imbécile… murmura-t-il.

**A SUIVRE… **

Babel : Yatta !!!! Et un nouveau chapitre, un !!!!!

Duo : T'as vu pour quoi tu me fais passer ?!!!!!

Babel : Pour un froussard intolérant ? 

Duo : Exactement… --

Babel : Je sais, c'est fait pour !!!

Duo : Et ça te fait marrer en plus ?!!!! 

Babel : Viiiiii !!!!

Duo : -- Son cas est désespér !!!!!

Babel : Viiiiiii !!!!

Duo : Vraiment désespér !!!!!!!

* * *

[1] Note à moi-même : Ne pas se mettre à chanter la chanson de la Bande à Picsou dès que je lis cette phrase… 

[2] C'est de l'ossète, une langue parlée dans la région du Caucase… Je trouvais que ça sonnait bien pour figurer la langue des Strigoïs. Vi, paske je l'ai pas mentionné avant mais les Strigoïs ont un langage propre qu'ils n'utilisent qu'entre eux. Ce que ça veut dire ? Ah bah ça, si vous êtes pas trop bête, vous devriez l'avoir compris !!! Relisez bien le tout et réfléchissez si vous voyez pas !!


	6. 5ème partie

**Auteuse **: Babel (babel121yahoo.fr)

**Titre **: Strigoïs

**Base **: Gundam Wing

**Genre **: Yaoi, OOC (j'ai trop du mal avec Heero en Strigoï… --), violence… comme d'hab' quoi !!! 

**Couples **: On a donc du 12… mais est-ce que ça va être du 21 ? Hun hun… le mystère reste entier !!! 

**Disclaimer **: Aucun des persos de Gundam ne sont à moi… -- Mais Naga est ma propriét !!!!

**Strigoïs**

**5ème Partie**

L'avis de mission venait de tomber, Duo devait aller infiltrer une base ennemie avec Heero. La relation entre les deux protagonistes s'était un peu améliorée mais Duo ressentait toujours une gêne quand il se trouvait près du japonais. Après tout, Heero lui avait quand même dit qu'il l'aimait !!! Et puis, cette histoire d'humanité lui trottait encore dans la tête et il n'était pas encore à l'aise avec le fait qu'Heero n'était pas humain. Mais bon, ils devaient bosser ensemble et ce n'étaient pas ses états d'âme qui allaient l'empêcher de faire du bon boulot !!!

Ils se retrouvaient donc à courir dans les couloirs d'une base d'OZ dans laquelle ils venaient de trouver ce qu'ils cherchaient. Les plans des nouvelles armures mobiles d'OZ se trouvaient à présent bien au chaud dans une disquette cachée dans les tréfonds de la spandex zone.

Leur mission se passait sans accroc, ils avaient ce que les profs voulaient et ils ne leur restaient plus qu'à sortir de la base sans se faire remarquer. Mais voilà, rien ne se passe jamais comme on le voudrait. Alors qu'ils arrivaient au dernier tournant juste avant la sortie, un garde armé arriva dans le sens inverse de leur course, les surprenant. Il sortit rapidement son arme et visa Duo qui se trouvait devant Heero. Il tira avant que l'Américain n'ait le temps de faire quoi que ce soit. Duo ferma les yeux, se préparant mentalement à la douleur qui devrait le traverser bientôt.

Rien ne vint. Pas de coup, pas de douleur. Il rouvrit lentement les yeux, un peu désorienté.

Quand il vit ce qu'il s'était passé, il ne sut qu'en penser.

Heero avait utilisé sa vitesse de Strigoï pour se placer sur la trajectoire de la balle et le projectile l'avait atteint en plein ventre. Du sang bleu coulait lentement le long du flanc du japonais, gouttant peu à peu sur le sol. Le soldat, ne s'attendant absolument pas à ça et troublé par la couleur du sang, s'était figé comme une statue.

Heero en profita et, malgré sa blessure, se jeta sur l'homme et lui enfonça ses longues griffes en plein cœur, le tuant sur le coup sans qu'il n'ait le temps de crier.

Sans perdre une seconde, il attrapa le bras de Duo et le tira à sa suite.

-Vite !!! Le coup de feu a du être entendu, il faut se tirer avant que le reste des troupes arrive !!!

-Ye… yes !!!

Ils coururent longuement à travers la forêt environnant la base, Duo peinant à suivre le rythme de course d'Heero, toujours sous forme de Strigoï.

Ils atteignirent finalement une cabane abandonnée qui devait leur servir de relais de communication avec les professeurs, un ordinateur portable étant caché à l'intérieur.

Heero lâcha enfin le bras de Duo et se précipita dedans.

L'Américain le suivit et entra à son tour dans la cabane. Il le vit, assis sur le lit, en train d'examiner sa blessure. Mais voilà, il n'y avait rien à examiner.

La plaie avait totalement disparue, ne laissant même pas une cicatrice.

-Waou !!! Tu cicatrises vraiment vite !!!

Il n'eut pas le temps de s'extasier plus longtemps car Heero se mit à se griffer lui-même profondément à l'endroit où aurait du se trouver la cicatrice.

-Aaaaaah !!!!! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!!!!! S'écria Duo, complètement paniqué.

-La balle n'est pas ressortie, il faut que je l'enlève.

-Hum hum… comprit Duo en acquiesçant. Mais t'es pas un peu malade de faire ça tout seul ?!!!! T'es en train de te vider de ton sang !!! Cria-t-il en voyant une grosse tache bleue s'étendre sur les draps du lit. Tu pouvais pas attendre qu'on soit rentr ?!!!!

-Ca ira… lui répondit Heero, dont le souffle s'était un peu accéléré à cause de la douleur. Je l'ai…

Et il sortit le morceau de métal de sa peau, le jetant par terre alors qu'il s'allongeait sur le lit, le souffle court, une main compressant la coupure qu'il s'était infligé et son autre bras posé sur son visage, cachant ses yeux.

Duo s'était approché et assis à sa gauche sur le lit, fouillant le sac qu'il avait apporté. Il en sortit une bande et des compresses et se tourna vers le Japonais.

-Pas la peine, ça va cicatriser tout seul…

-Mais le temps que ça cicatrise, tu continues à perdre du sang !!!

-Pas grave…

-Comment ça, pas grave ?!!!! C'est toi-même qui m'a dit que la perte de trop de sang était dangereuse pour vous !!! Alors ne me sort pas que c'est pas grave !!!! Tu prends ces compresses et tu t'empêches de te vider de ton sang et ensuite, tu prends ce poignet et tu remplis tes réserves !!!! Lui fit-il en lui tendant les compresses de la main droite et son poignet gauche.

Heero releva son bras et lui lança un regard surpris.

-Si, tu m'as bien entendu, répondit Duo à sa question muette.

-Tu n'as pas peur que je te vide ton sang ? Demanda Heero, un peu ironiquement.

-J'en ai peut-être l'air mais je ne suis pas con !!! Tu me l'as expliqué une fois, ça suffit pour que je comprenne !!! Je sais que tu vas pas me saigner comme un poulet alors vas-y, croque !!! Lui ordonna-t-il en lui tendant son poignet, écartant le regard pour ne pas le voir faire.

-Merci, lui répondit Heero en lui souriant légèrement.

Duo, surpris de ce remerciement, tourna son regard vers lui et remarqua alors que les yeux d'Heero avait pris une autre teinte avec sa transformation. Ses yeux, habituellement bleu nuit intense, étaient à présent d'un bleu électrique assez troublant. Il fut si envoûté par ces yeux qu'il ne se rendit même pas compte qu'Heero avait mordu doucement dans les fragiles veines de son poignet et buvait lentement le précieux nectar qui en coulait. Il en but une petite quantité avant de lécher les deux petites plaies qu'il avait crées, les faisant cicatriser immédiatement.

-Duo ? C'est bon…

Duo secoua la tête pour retrouver ses esprits et examina son poignet. Deux petites cicatrices un peu plus pales que sa peau s'y trouvaient.

-C'est tout ? Tu n'as pas bu grand chose…

-Ca suffira…

-T'es sûr ? Je veux pas que tu joues avec ta vie, Heero !!!

-Attention Duo, si tu continues comme ça, je vais finir par croire que tu t'inquiètes pour moi… lui fit le Strigoï avec un air assez malicieux.

-Euh… Et bien, tu es mon coéquipier et puis, Quatre me décalquerait contre le mur si je rentrais tout seul, répondit le natté en rougissant légèrement.

Il tourna le visage pour ne pas qu'Heero le voit. Peine perdu, rien n'échappe au regard d'un Strigoï. Mais le japonais ne dit ni ne fit rien qui aurait pu le gêner, bien trop heureux pour gâcher ce moment.

-J'envoie les données aux profs et on rentre, lui dit-il en se penchant pour prendre l'ordi caché sous le lit. [[1]]

-Hep hep hep hep hep !!!!! Qu'est-ce que tu crois que tu vas faire ?!!!! Tu es blessé, faut que tu te reposes !!!!! Laisse-moi faire !!! Lui ordonna-t-il en lui prenant l'ordi des mains.

-Duo… Lui répondit-il en levant les yeux au ciel, je suis blessé mais je suis pas mourant !!!

-Repose-toi !!! Lui répliqua simplement le natté en accentuant toutes les syllabes.

-Ok… accepta Heero, sachant que quand il s'y mettait, l'Américain pouvait devenir plus têtu qu'une mule en manque d'avoine. [[2]]

Il se rallongea donc plus confortablement sur le lit, s'endormant presque aussitôt. Duo envoya les données, le réveilla et ils rentrèrent ensemble à la planque où ils demeuraient tous.

Quand Quatre sut qu'Heero avait été blessé, son instinct « mère poule » atteignit la puissance 10000 et il l'obligea à aller se coucher immédiatement, ce que le Japonais ne refusa pas sachant qu'il ne fallait pas contrarier un Quatre en pleine crise de maternage si on voulait garder ses tympans entiers…

Quatre le conduisit jusqu'à son lit où il le borda [[3]] puis ressortit de la chambre et rejoignit Duo qui l'attendait dans le couloir.

-Il dort ?

-Je crois… Il avait les yeux fermés quand je l'ai laiss

-Hum… Vaut mieux aller vérifier, parce que je le connais celui-là, il a très bien pu attendre que tu sois parti pour se relever et prendre son ordi !!!

Quatre eut un petit rire qui interpella Duo.

-Bah quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ?

-Rien, je suis content que ça aille mieux entre vous deux, lui répondit Quatre avec un grand sourire.

-Ha… heum… Ouais, ça va mieux… Après tout, il m'a sûrement sauvé la vie aujourd'hui… Et même si je sais pas si j'arriverais à l'aimer un jour au moins, maintenant, je le respecte.

-C'est déjà un bon début !!!

-Un bon début pour quoi ? Lui demanda son ami en lui jetant un regard soupçonneux.

-Rien !!! Rien du tout, je disais juste ça comme ça !!!! 

-Mouais, répondit Duo, peu convaincu. Tu essaierais pas un peu de jouer les entremetteurs l ?

-Moi !!! Tu me connais pourtant Duo, tu sais très bien que je ne suis pas comme ça !!!! Fit le blond avec un faux air offusqué.

-Mais bien sûr Quatre !!!! Justement, je te connais assez pour savoir que tu en es capable !!! Lui rétorqua-t-il en souriant grandement, montrant par là qu'il ne le prenait pas à mal.

Quatre lui sourit en retour et les deux amis se dirigèrent vers la cuisine, se chamaillant amicalement.

Dans la chambre, Heero souriait lui aussi, son ouie de Strigoï lui ayant permis d'entendre toute la conversation.

**A SUIVRE…**

Babel : J'aime pas ce chapitre !!!!! J'ai beau le reprendre dans tous les sens, j'arrive pas à le faire comme je le veux !!!!!

Duo : Bah pourquoi ? Il est pas mal pourtant… Mon Heechan-mamour-de-moi me sauve la vie !!!

Babel : Mouais, jusque là, ça va mais c'est la suite dans la cabane qui me plait pas !!!! . Et pis le dialogue avec Quatre na ma plait pas non plus !!!

Duo : -- Y'a-t-il au moins un truc qui te plait dedans ?

Babel : Viii !!! La couleur des yeux d'Heero quand il est en Strigo !!!! J'imagine trop bien le bleu pétant, bien flashy fluo !!!

Duo : -- 

Babel : Bah quoi ? T'aimes pas ?

Duo : Bof…

Babel : M'en fout, moi, j'aime bien, ça reste comme ça et pis c'est tout !!!! Nah !!!! J'vais pas enlever le seul truc qui me plait dans ce chapitre juste pour toi !!!! 

Bon, ce chapitre est l'avant-dernier de cette fic, il ne m'en reste plus qu'un à écrire puis l'épilogue et cette fic est finie. Attendez-vous donc à un chapitre bien compact et plein d'action pour le prochain !!!! J'espère que j'arriverais mieux à l'écrire que celui-là… -- 

* * *

[1] Si quelqu'un a une idée pour une meilleure cachette, qu'il me le dise parce que moi, j'ai vraiment du mal là… -- 

[2] J'ai faillit mettre « plus têtu qu'une Machan énervée » mais j'ai pensé que ça te plairait pas, Machan… J'ai eut raison, ne ?!!! 

[3] Kawaiiiii !!!! Maieuh, j'aime bien Quatre en mère poule, c'est pas de ma faute…


	7. 6ème partie

**Auteuse **: Babel (babel121yahoo.fr)

**Titre **: Strigoïs

**Base **: Gundam Wing

**Genre **: Yaoi, OOC, violence… comme d'hab' quoi !!! Alors, là, je pars total dans l'AU !!! Le scénar originel de Gundam Wing s'est perdu en chemin !!!

**Couples **: Bon, c'est pas vraiment le but premier de cette fic mais c'est du 12…

**Disclaimer **: Aucun des persos de Gundam ne sont à moi… -- Mais Naga est ma propriét !!!!

**Strigoïs**

**6ème Partie ******

Le lendemain, Heero reçut un nouvel avis de mission. Il donna donc rendez-vous aux autres dans le salon pour leur expliquer en quoi elle consistait. Ils étaient donc tous installés autour de son ordi, attendant son speech.

-Alors voilà, notre réseau d'espions a enfin repéré où se planquait Treize. Notre mission est donc de le retrouver et de l'éliminer définitivement. Ils nous ont envoyés des photos de l'endroit où il se trouve pour que nous visualisions bien, je vous laisse les regarder, moi, je les ai vu tout à l'heure en recevant le message.

Sur ce, il se leva et leur laissa la place devant l'ordi, se levant pour aller dans la cuisine chercher une boisson. Duo se précipita pour prendre sa place, ayant enfin l'occasion de tripatouiller le laptop si protégé normalement. Ils observèrent alors les photos d'une grande demeure luxueuse, tout à fait dans les goûts de Treize. Quatre remarqua quelque chose sur l'une des photos.

-Attends Duo, tu peux revenir à la photo d'avant s'il te plait ?

-Euh, bien sûr, répondit-il en affichant à nouveau une image de la demeure vue de dessus.

-tu peux faire un zoom dans ce coin l ?

-Oui, mais pourquoi tu veux que je zoom sur le jardin ?

-Fais-le s'il te plait.

-Ok.

Il zooma alors sur le bout du jardin que l'on pouvait distinguer dans le coin supérieur gauche de la photo. Là, ils distinguèrent que le jardin était, comme ils auraient pu s'en douter, très bien entretenu mais ils eurent la surprise de voir dans le fond du jardin, une grande muraille de verdure possédant une ouverture. Un mur vert ressemblant terriblement à l'ouverture d'un labyrinthe végétal.

Heero revint alors de la cuisine, une cannette à la main.

-Yuy ? L'interpella Wufei.

-Hn ?

-Tu peux nous expliquer comment c'est possible que le château de Treize ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau à la description que tu nous as faite de la demeure de ton Maître ?

-Vous l'avez remarqu

-C'est Quatre qui a remarqué le labyrinthe, précisa Duo.

-Je pensais pourtant avoir enlevé toutes les photos où il était…

-Et ben, tu en as laissé une !!!! Tu nous explique ?

-Treize est le Maître.

-Hein ?!!!! Oo

-Treize est le plus vieux Strigoï qui existe sur terre.

-Mais alors… Ca veut dire que tu savais où il était pendant tout ce temps !!! Raisonna Wufei. Tu aurais pu nous le dire !!!

-Treize est notre ennemi mais c'est avant tout mon Maître, je ne pouvais pas le trahir comme ça.

-Mais alors, ça veut dire qu'il savait que tu étais un ennemi quand il t'a sauv !!! Compris Quatre. Pourquoi il a fait ça alors ?!!!!

-Je n'en sais rien Quatre. Je ne l'ai jamais vu assez longtemps pour lui demander après avoir compris qui il était.

-Tu… tu vas donc te battre contre ton Maître ? Demanda Duo, hésitant.

-Je me bats déjà contre lui Duo…

-Nan, je veux dire, tu vas vraiment te battre contre lui ? On va aller le voir en face et se battre contre lui dans le but de le tuer !!!! Tu vas vraiment tuer ton Maître ?!!!

-J'ai choisit ma voie Duo. Je savais que si elle était contraire à celle du Maître, je devrais me battre contre lui, j'y suis préparé, j'y arriverais.

-Tu as l'air bien sûr de toi, nota Trowa. [[1]]

-Je le suis.

Un silence lourd s'installa alors entre les adolescents, Duo le troubla d'une voix se voulant assez joyeuse.

-Et ben, on la prépare cette mission alors ? Fit-il pour les remotiver un peu, même si lui-même avait du mal à encaisser qu'Heero allait se battre contre celui qui l'avait pour ainsi dire élevé.

-Oui Duo, on la prépare, acquiesça le Strigoï.

Il fut alors décidé que Duo et Heero s'occuperaient de la mission principale alors que Wufei, Quatre et Trowa seraient dans leur Gundam à l'extérieur, près à intervenir en cas de besoin. Duo servant de couverture au Japonais qui s'occupera de l'objectif final, étant le seul à vraiment pouvoir confronter le Maître.

La mission commença alors, les Gundams 03, 04 et 05 se plaçaient autour du château alors qu'Heero, connaissant les lieux, menait Duo à travers les couloirs les moins fréquentés du manoir. Malgré cela, ils croisèrent quand même un garde qui les obligea à se cacher dans une salle attenante. Mais ils ne s'attendaient pas à entrer dans une telle salle.

La pièce en question était remplie d'une trentaine de caissons, genre hibernation, dans lesquels des hommes étaient reliés à de nombreux tubes, les uns rouges, les autres bleus, eux-même reliés à de nombreux appareils compliqués.

-Oh my god !!! What is that shit ?!!!! S'exclama Duo, complètement atterré par ce qu'il avait sous les yeux.

-Je n'en sais rien Duo… Tu étais au courant toi ? Ajouta-t-il en se retournant vers la porte.

-Je l'apprends en même temps que toi, Curchulain…

Duo sursauta en entendant la voix de Naga. La femme se trouvait juste derrière eux, il ne l'avait pas entendu entrer dans la salle, ni s'approcher d'eux.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est selon toi ? Demanda Heero à la Strigoï.

-Je pense que le Maître a décidé de se créer une armée de Strigoïs.

-C'est aussi ce que je pensais…

-Euh… Une minute !!! Je comprends rien à ce que vous racontez, c'est quoi ce binz alors ?!!!! Redemanda Duo en pointant les caissons.

-Pour comprendre, il faut que tu saches qu'il existe deux manières de devenir un Strigoï, lui expliqua Heero.

-Hun ? Lesquelles ?

-La première est celle qu'a utilisé le Maître avec moi, l'échange de sang volontaire. Dans ce cas là, seul une petite quantité de sang est nécessaire.

-Laisse-moi deviner, l'autre, c'est l'échange de sang involontaire…

-Exactement, dans ce cas là, il est nécessaire d'échanger 'tout' le sang humain par du sang de Strigoïs.

-Attends !!! Tu veux dire que Treize est en train de forcer ces gens à devenir des Strigoïs ?!!! Il faut arrêter ça tout de suite !!! S'écria Duo en fonçant vers les appareils.

-Non !!! Le stoppa Heero. Ca ne sert à rien, ils sont déjà perdus…

-Comment ça 'perdus' ?

-Si tu stoppes l'initiation maintenant, leur organisme rejettera en bloc le sang qui leur a été apporté et leur corps finira par se détruire lui-même de l'intérieur, lui expliqua Naga.

Duo avait stoppé net en entendant le ton impassible de la femme et tremblait de plus en plus au fur et à mesure de ses paroles, complètement écœuré du processus.

-Alors… alors il suffit d'attendre que l'échange soit fini, ne ? Et après… et après on pourra les libérer, hein ? On le pourra ? Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers la Strigoï, la suppliant du regard de lui donner une réponse positive, sa voix s'étranglant difficilement dans sa gorge.

-je te l'ai dit, ils sont perdus… Lui répondit Heero. Quand l'échange de sang sera terminé, ils ne posséderont plus rien d'humain…

Duo fit volte-face et se jeta sur le Japonais, empoignant son T-shirt.

-Il doit bien avoir un moyen de les sauver !!! Tu l'as dit toi-même, les Strigoïs ont toujours une part humaine !!!

-Pas ceux-là… avoua-t-il, n'osant regarder son ami dans les yeux. Dans une initiation volontaire, le corps s'habitue peu à peu au sang de Strigoï et forme une sorte d'équilibre entre les deux états, mais pour eux, ils n'auront plus une goutte de sang humain… Ils n'auront plus que la bête en eux… D'ailleurs, tu peux déjà le voir à leurs mains, elles commencent à prendre la forme de griffes…

-Ils se comporteront comme des chiens mal dressés qui n'obéiront qu'au Maître et s'attaqueront à tous ceux qui les approcheraient, ajouta Naga.

-Mais… Mais pourquoi treize fait-il cela ?!!! S'écria désespérément Duo à la Strigoï.

-Je ne sais pas. Cette technique d'initiation a été bannie de notre peuple il y a plus de 30000 ans.

-Crois-tu… crois-tu qu'il veuille détruire la race humaine ? Demanda le japonais à Naga, ne voulant le croire.

-Il semble qu'il soit bien parti pour, statua-t-elle.

-Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi voudrait-il nous détruire ? Repris Duo, de plus en plus révolté.

-Il n'y a qu'en lui demandant que nous le saurons, répondit-elle doucement.

-Ca ne te fais rien de plus que ça ? Il veut détruire l'humanit !!! Lui cria-t-il en se plaçant devant elle, les bras grands ouverts pour lui signifier l'énormité de l'acte.

Elle le prit violemment par le col de sa chemise et le souleva de terre.

-Ecoute morveux, j'en ai rien à foutre de cette humanit !!! Vous pouvez bien crever jusqu'au dernier que ça ne me ferait absolument rien !!! Vous n'êtes pas plus intéressants que des jouets pour moi !!!

-Alors pourquoi ne nous tues-tu pas de suite ? Lui demanda Heero. Pourquoi nous as-tu laissé entré jusqu'ici ? Tu aurais pu nous arrêter avant…

Elle reposa lentement Duo au sol et se tourna vers lui.

-Mais tu es ici chez toi, Curchulain. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je t'empêcherais de te balader dans ta propre maison… ou d'y inviter des amis, ajouta-t-elle en laçant un regard à l'Américain.

Heero ne répondit rien mais son regard trahissait sa surprise.

-Mais, continua-telle, le ton de sa voix devenant beaucoup plus dur, si tu comptes t'attaquer au Maître, je ne te considérerais plus comme l'un des nôtres et je n'hésiterais pas à t'attaquer… compris ?

Le jeune homme la considéra quelques instants avant d'acquiescer.

-Parfaitement.

Il s'approcha alors de Duo, le pris par le bras et l'entraîna avec lui vers la sortie.

-Quoi ? Demanda le natté.

-Viens, on a une mission à accomplir.

-Mais…

-Ne dis rien, le coupa-t-il.

Il ouvrit la porte et poussa Duo à sortir en premier. Il le suivit ensuite mais avant que la porte ne se referme entièrement, Naga put l'entendre murmurer un mot.

-Merci…

La femme, restée seule dans la salle, ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

À la suite de leur discussion avec Naga, Heero et Duo coururent longuement dans les couloirs de la demeure, Heero tirant toujours Duo par le bras. Ils rencontrèrent quelques gardes par-ci, par-là mais arrivèrent à les éviter en se cachant dans les zones sombres créées par les nombreux meubles luxueux encombrant les couloirs et les lourdes tentures encadrant chaque fenêtre.

Heero sentait la présence de Naga qui les surveillait mais il savait qu'elle ne leur ferait aucun mal tant qu'ils ne seraient pas arrivés devant le Maître. Duo ne se doutait en rien du fait qu'ils étaient suivis par la Strigo la jeune femme maîtrisant à la perfection ses pouvoirs ne leur laissait aucune chance de l'apercevoir.

Leurs pas les menèrent finalement dans un long couloir large dont le sol carrelé était recouvert d'un épais tapis rouge sang liseré de fils d'or, qui le traversait de part en part, d'une porte à l'autre. Les murs étaient chargés de peintures dont les cadres délicats étaient rehaussés à l'or fin et mis en valeur par les lumières presque tamisées venant de lampes dont la forme rappelait d'anciennes lampes à pétrole. Les immenses portes au bout du couloir, gravées de décorations riches et splendides, étaient grandes ouvertes, comme les invitant à les traverser.

Ici, Heero s'arrêta brusquement, surprenant Duo par la même occasion.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Nous sommes bientôt arrivés. La porte menant au bureau du maître se trouve dans le prochain couloir.

-Et bien, pourquoi t'arrêtes-tu alors ? Allons-y !!! Lui répondit le natté en reprenant son chemin.

Le Strigoï le stoppa en lui attrapant le poignet.

-Duo, je… je préfèrerais que tu n'ailles pas plus loin…

-Comment ?!!! Et pourquoi ça ? Tu comptes quand même pas affronter Treize tout seul ?!!! Pas question que je te laisse !!!

-Duo !!! Je sais pas si tu te rends compte que le Maître est le plus puissant des Strigoïs ?!!!

-Raison de plus pour ne pas te laisser seul !!! D'après ce que tu nous as dit, Treize est un Strigoï depuis déjà quelques millions d'années et toi, tu ne l'es que depuis 5 ans !!! Je suis sûr que tu n'es pas plus dangereux qu'un chaton pour lui !! Et en plus, Naga sera là pour l'aider, je ne te laisserais pas y aller seul !!! Lui cria Duo en s'accrochant à son bras.

-Je sais déjà tout ça !!! Mais il faut que j'essaye de faire quelque chose pour le stopper !!! Et si tu es avec moi, je sais que je ne pourrais pas m'y mettre à fond !!! Je ne pourrais pas me battre et te protéger en même temps !!!

-Je suis capable de me protéger tout seul !!!

-Pas contre deux Strigo !!!

-Mais…

Duo allait répliquer quand il fut brutalement projeté sur le coté par Heero. En effet, le Strigoï, absorbé par leur dispute, n'avait entendu les bruits de pas d'un garde que quand celui-ci était arrivé à la porte ouverte.

Cet homme, en les voyant ainsi, avait tout de suite saisi sa mitraillette pour leur tirer dessus.

Heero avait juste eut le temps de pousser Duo hors de portée de tir et de placer ses bras en croix devant lui pour se protéger un minimum avant d'entendre les détonations.

Il fut surpris de ne sentir aucun impact, aucune douleur. Il avait entendu les tirs, il aurait du être touché. Il était seul au milieu d'un couloir, l'homme ne pouvait pas l'avoir raté. Il pris conscience qu'il avait fermé les yeux, comme pour se protéger un peu plus et les rouvris pour voir ce qui s'était passé.

La première chose qu'il vit fut une ombre. L'ombre d'une personne se trouvant devant lui. L'ombre d'une personne ayant encaissé les tirs à sa place. L'ombre d'une personne dont le sang coulait à présent peu à peu au sol. Du sang bleu.

Il réalisa alors les détails de l'ombre, de ses courts cheveux bruns en bataille, de son long manteau noir, de son sang qui s'épandait maintenant jusqu'à lui en une grande mare outremer.

-Na… Naga ?

Elle tourna lentement la tête vers lui, ses grands yeux dorés rencontrant les siens.

Ce mouvement réveilla le garde de la torpeur que lui avait infligé la surprise d'avoir vu apparaître quelqu'un devant sa cible.

-Et merde !!! Elle est encore vivante !!!

Il se prépara à tirer à nouveau mais sentit un mouvement derrière lui. Deux bras puissants lui enserrèrent la tête et une lame aiguisée se posa sur sa gorge.

-Mais toi, tu ne l'es plus… lui murmura à l'oreille son agresseur.

La lame glissa le long de son cou et les bras le lâchèrent, le laissant tomber au sol, son sang s'écoulant à flot de sa gorge lacérée. [[2]]

Duo regarda quelques instants sa victime au sol avant de reporter son attention vers les deux Strigoïs. Il remarqua une chose étrange : le sang de Naga qui coulait bien bleu jusqu'à présent prenait peu à peu une couleur violette. Heero nota aussi la différence mais lui, dans la couleur de ses yeux. Ses orbes dorée reprenaient peu à peu le vert émeraude auquel il s'était habitué en vivant près d'elle pendant cinq ans. La jeune femme perdit alors l'équilibre en tomba en avant. Heero la rattrapa juste avant qu'elle ne touche le sol. Il s'agenouilla et l'allongea à terre devant lui. Elle avait les yeux fermés et respirait difficilement.

-Naga… Naga , pourquoi ?

Elle ouvrit les yeux et le regarda gentiment en souriant, du sang s'écoulant du coin de ses lèvres. Elle leva une main et la posa doucement sur la joue du Japonais.

-Tu es trop gentil, Curchu… non, Heero… tu es Heero à présent, c'est vrai… Tu as toujours été trop gentil…

-Naga…

Elle toussa alors, crachant du sang par la même occasion. Il remarqua alors la couleur écarlate du sang s'échappant de ses blessures.

-Naga !!! Tu as perdu ta transformation !!! Tu as perdu trop de sang !!!

Il se mordit alors lui-même l'avant-bras et présenta la blessure à la Strigoï.

-Vas-y, prend mon sang, bois !!!

-Pas… pas la peine… c'est déjà trop tard…

-Non, ne dit pas ça Naga !!! Tu peux pas mourir comme ça !!! S'écria-t-il, les larmes lui montant aux yeux.

Elle ne répondit rien mais détourna le regard. Heero laissa alors libre court à ses larmes qui coulèrent silencieusement le long de ses joues avant de goutter sur le corps de son amie.

Au bout de quelques instants de silence uniquement troublés par les sanglots d'Heero, Naga repris la parole d'une voix faible.

-Dis-moi, Cur… Heero.

-Oui Naga ? Lui murmura-t-il d'une voix également basse.

-Tu… tu le crois vraiment quand tu dis que les Strigoïs sont encore humains ?

-Bien sûr que je le crois. Les Strigoïs ont tous déjà été humains et le sont encore au fond d'eux selon moi.

-Alors… alors, je suis encore humaine moi ?

-Oui Naga, répondit-il d'une voix que l'émotion étranglait dans sa gorge, aujourd'hui plus que jamais…

-Alors, je peux pleurer… murmura-t-elle.

Une larme unique roula le long de sa joue alors qu'elle rendait son dernier soupir.

-Naga ? Naga, non, ne meurt pas !!! Non !! NAGAAAAA !!!! Hurla le Strigoï en serrant le corps de son amie dans ses bras, ses sanglots redoublant en force.

Duo était lui aussi touché par la mort de celle qui fut leur ennemie mais il se rendait aussi compte de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. Il s'approcha d'Heero et posa une main sur son épaule. Ses pleurs s'étaient taris et il étouffait ses derniers sanglots dans l'épaule de Naga.

-Heero ? Je sais combien tu dois avoir mal en ce moment mais il faut qu'on bouge, on peut pas rester l

Heero se releva doucement, essuyant ses larmes. Il se mit debout face à la porte menant au bureau du Maître, dos à Duo.

-Tu peux prendre son corps, s'il te plait ?

-Oui, mais que comptes-tu faire ?

-Il ne me reste qu'une chose à faire, dit-il en s'avançant vers la porte.

Il s'arrêta près du corps du garde et se pencha pour récupérer la mitraillette.

-Tu vas tuer Treize ?

-Il faut qu'on remplisse notre mission.

-Tu acceptes que je vienne avec toi ?

-C'est parce que je l'ai refusé qu'elle est morte… je ne vais pas faire la même erreur deux fois.

Duo sourit grandement puis se baissa pour prendre le corps de la Strigoï dans ses bras.

-Mais promets-moi une chose.

-Quoi ?

-Tu n'interviendras en rien dans le combat, d'accord ?

Duo réfléchit quelques instants avant d'acquiescer gravement.

-Bien, répondit le japonais en souriant légèrement. Allons-y, ajouta-t-il, son visage redevenant sérieux et ses yeux prenant une teinte légèrement plus claire.

Ils parcoururent donc le dernier couloir menant au bureau de Treize et en ouvrirent lentement la porte.

Le Maître était assis derrière un bureau stylisé, taillé dans de l'ébène, dans un immense fauteuil rouge sang. Il tenait à la main un verre à demi rempli de vin rouge que la lumière qui venait de la gigantesque baie vitrée occupant un mur entier de la pièce rendait semblable au liquide vital coulant dans nos veines, au point que Duo se demanda même si cela en était réellement.

Treize avait le regard perdu dans la vision onirique du jardin de Naga, à tel point qu'il ne fit pas un mouvement quand les deux jeunes gens entrèrent dans la pièce. Heero, en tête, se plaça face au sombre bureau, Duo le suivant plus doucement, s'installa en retrait dans un coin de la salle.

Quelques minutes passèrent sans qu'aucun d'entre eux ne dise un mot. Un silence pesant s'installa, rendant Duo de plus en plus mal à l'aise en présence des deux Strigoïs.

Sans bouger d'un poil, le Maître brisa la quiétude du moment en prenant la parole de sa voix grave.

-Naga est morte…

-C'est un de vos hommes qui l'a tuée, lui répondit Heero d'une voix posée, cachant bien sa douleur et sa colère.

-Elle avait enfin trouvé sa voie… Je savais qu'elle finirait par choisir la tienne plutôt que la mienne.

-Comment ça ? Demanda le Japonais, intrigué malgré lui.

-C'est pour cela que je t'ai choisit…

-Pour quoi ? Je ne vois pas très bien où vous voulez en venir…

-Naga était la plus fidèle de mes enfants mais elle a pourtant finit par se rallier à toi. Elle a finit par croire en tes convictions et tes idéaux. Tu as cette capacité à rallier les autres à ta cause, à les faire croire en toi. C'est pour cela que je t'ai choisit… c'est aussi pour cela que j'ai participé à cette guerre malgré les loi de notre peuple interdisant de se mettre en cause dans les affaires humaines. Bien des Strigoïs me respectent trop pour accepter un autre Maître, même si je l'ai moi-même élev

-Vous… Vous avez fait tout cela pour que je devienne le prochain Maître ?!!! S'écria Heero, choqué par cette révélation.

-Oui, répondit simplement le Maître en se tournant vers lui, plongeant son regard dans le sien. Je savais qu'en participant ainsi à cette guerre, je rencontrerais des êtres tels que toi parmi mes ennemis, des gens prêts à tout pour le bonheur des autres. C'est une notion que nous autres Strigoïs avons oubliée depuis bien longtemps et que je souhaitais voir revenir. Je pense que tu parviendras à le faire.

-Alors, vous avez participé à cette guerre juste pour rencontrer quelqu'un comme moi ?

-En grande partie, oui.

-Mais… commença le jeune Strigoï mais il fut coupé par Treize, continuant sa tirade.

-Mais aussi pour une autre raison… Comme je te l'ai dit, bien des Strigoïs ont tellement de respect pour moi qu'ils n'accepteraient personne d'autre que moi comme Maître. Et encore moins celui qui m'aurait tué… Ils seraient capable de tous se réunir pour te tuer et il n'en découlerai que du chaos pour savoir qui me remplacerait…. Je ne voulais pas de cela. C'est pourquoi je me suis engagé dans cette guerre… et c'est aussi pourquoi j'ai pratiqué ces initiations involontaires même si c'est contraires à mes principes. J'ai fait passé le message de ce que j'ai fait dans le monde entier des Strigoïs. Ainsi, tout le monde croit que j'ai perdu l'esprit, transgressant les règles que j'ai moi-même crées. Celui qui me tuera méritera sûrement de prendre ma place aux yeux des autre Strigoïs…

-Vous souhaitez mourir… comprit le Japonais en baissant la tête, semblant attristé.

-Oui, j'ai déjà bien assez vécu… Mais ce que je souhaite le plus, c'est mourir de ta main, Heero. Toi que j'ai choisit comme remplaçant après des centaines d'années de recherche…

-Et si je ne devient pas le Maître des Strigoïs après cela…

-Je te demanderais juste de choisir quelqu'un que tu jugeras de digne de cette place, je fais confiance en ton choix…

-D'accord…

Le Maître se leva alors et fit lentement le tour de son bureau pour se placer face à Heero. Il lui fit un petit signe de tête et ferma les yeux, attendant la mort, le sourire aux lèvres.

Heero leva la mitraillette, l'arma et visa précisément le cœur. Duo le vit hésiter quelques instants, ses yeux devenant brillants alors qu'il retenait ses larmes. Il ferma les yeux et tira. Il tira sur celui qui l'avait élevé pendant cinq longues années, lui apprenant tout ce qu'il savait à présent. Tira jusqu'à en vider son chargeur.

Quand il n'entendit plus que le cliquetis de son arme maintenant vide, il rouvrit les yeux pour voir son Maître encore debout, son corps constellé de blessures saignant abondamment d'un sang rouge vif. Treize tomba lentement au sol, d'abord sur les genoux, le corps atteignant le sol peu après. Heero s'agenouilla à ses côtés, recueillant ainsi ses derniers mots.

-Merci… souffla-t-il avant que sa respiration ne cesse pour toujours.

Heero pleurait silencieusement mais repris bien vite son sang froid. Il se releva et se tourna vers Duo.

-Il faut faire quelque chose pour les initiations forcées. S'ils sortent, ils seront incontrôlables.

-Ah ? Et que pouvons-nous faire ?

-Il existe un autre moyen incontournable pour tuer un Strigoï.

-Lequel ?

Heero sortit un Zippo de sa poche, l'ouvrit et l'alluma. Il le jeta sur le grand rideau de la baie vitrée avant de répondre à Duo.

-Le feu.

**A SUIVRE…**

Babel : Oo

Heero : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Babel : J'ai fini cette fic !!!!

Duo : Euh… c'est pas pour dire, mais y'a écrit à suivre là, c'est pas finit…

Babel : Mais j'ai déjà écrit l'épilogue !!! Me manque plus que le délire de fin et la bétalecture !!!

Duo et Heero : -- 

Babel : Euh, les lecteurs, je voulais juste vous demander : Vous vous y attendiez au coup de Treize comme Maître des Strigoïs ? Parce que tout ceux à qui j'ai demandé ne s'y attendait pas du tout !! Pourtant, pour moi, c'était trop clair dans ma tête !! Et pis, j'avais mis quelques indices avant, comme le nom de la demeure du maître : le domaine Dreizehn qui veut dire treize en allemand !!!

Y'a plus que l'épilogue après, il ne devrait pas tarder, je me met au délire dès que j'ai fini ce chapitre !!! Après tout dépendra de la vitesse de ma chère bétalectrice !! (Encore merci Yunafab !!! )

* * *

[1] Je crois bien que c'est la seule phrase que dit Tro dans toute cette fic !!!!

[2] Honte sur moi, j'ai faillit écrire « sa gorge éventrée » !!! -- 


	8. Epilogue

**Auteuse **: Babel (babel121yahoo.fr)

**Titre **: Strigoïs

**Base **: Gundam Wing

**Genre **: Yaoi, OOC, POV Duo, triste, dernière partie de cette fic…

**Couples **: 121

**Disclaimer **: Les persos de Gundam Wing ne sont pas à moi et heureusement pour eux vu ce que je fais subir à ceux qui m'appartiennent !!! Désolée Naga…

**STRIGOÏS **

****

**Épilogue**

Je pleure. Oui, moi, le grand Shinigami, je pleure. Depuis que je sais que ma capacité à pleurer est preuve de mon humanité, je n'hésite plus à le faire. Et je ne suis pas le seul. Heero, à mes cotés pleure également.

Nous venons de pratiquer le dernier rituel funéraire pour Naga. La crémation du corps. Selon les rites des Strigoïs, nous l'avons attachée sur une planche tressée à la main de jonc et de paille et nous avons fixé cette planche au sommet de quatre grands mats de bois avant de finalement y mettre le feu. Et nous sommes là, en bas de cette colline où nous avons pratiqué le rituel, à regarder les flammes emportant le corps de cette jeune fille. Et je pleure. Je pleure pour cette femme que je détestait encore hier. Je ne l'aurais jamais cru capable de se sacrifier pour quelqu'un et encore moins pour Heero et je pense que j'en douterais encore si je ne l'avais pas vu de mes yeux. Comme quoi, chacun est plus compliqué que ce qu'il peut paraître au premier abord. Je pense à présent que si elle a réagit aussi vivement contre Heero pendant tout ce temps ce n'est pas parce qu'il avait trahi Treize mais plutôt parce qu'elle se sentait trahie, elle. Trahie par ce jeune garçon qui avait vécu pendant cinq ans à ses cotés et à qui elle avait fini par accorder sa confiance. Trahie par le fait qu'il ne comprit pas le plaisir qu'elle prenait à tuer. Trahie par le fait qu'il la repoussa brutalement sans qu'elle ne s'y attende. Je pense pouvoir la comprendre. Je connais le plaisir de tuer. Ce n'est pas pour rien que je me surnomme Shinigami. Même si je n'ai jamais attaqué que des soldats d'Oz, je ne peux pas dire que je n'ai pas pris plaisir à les tuer quelques fois. Je pense que j'aurais pu la comprendre et que l'on aurait pu finir par devenir amis. Mais elle est morte à présent…

Ainsi que Treize et la plupart des Strigoïs présents dans le château quand Heero y a mis le feu. En tout cas, tous ceux qui étaient dans les caissons sont morts, nous l'avons vérifié.

A part les initiations « traditionnelles » il n'y en aura plus d'autres. En tant que nouveau Maître, Heero a décidé de rétablir à jamais la loi crée par Treize. Oui, il a décidé d'accepter de prendre la suite du Maître. Il sait très bien les contraintes que ce nouveau poste vont lui apporter mais il compte bien amener un vent de renouveau parmi les siens. Toutes nouvelles initiations devront être approuvées par lui sous peine de la mort de l'initié et de l'initiateur. Je sais que cela peut paraître cruel mais c'est la seul manière de réguler la population de Strigoïs et d'éviter tout abus. Ainsi, la population humaine continuera sa petite vie sans avoir aucune idée de leur existence.

En parlant de la population humaine, depuis la mort de Treize, les négociations vont bon train. Réléna travaille d'arrache-pied à la bonne entente Terre-Colonies et un traité de paix semble être en bonne voie de voir le jour. Pour une fois qu'elle fait quelque chose de bien celle-l !!! Oui, je sais, je suis méchant, mais que voulez-vous, on a du être ennemis dans une vie antérieure et il doit y avoir les répercutions maintenant. En plus, j'ai une nouvelle raison de ne pas l'aimer, elle colle trop Heero à mon goût.

Et oui, je sais enfin comment réagir face à Heero. Je l'aime. Ce constat s'est imposé à moi avec une facilité déconcertante. Toutes mes craintes sur le fait qu'il n'était pas humain ont finit par fondre au fur et à mesure que je le connaissais de mieux en mieux. Je ne connaît personne de plus « humain » que lui. Il possède un cœur immense et pense toujours au bien-être des autres avant le sien. Et pour répondre à la question que Quatre m'avait posé, [[1]] je ne connais pas beaucoup de gens qui aurait été capable de renoncer à la vie que lui avait offert Treize pour se battre pour de parfaits inconnus moins bien lotis que lui, à part Quatre lui-même peut-être. Mais Quatre s'y sent obligé par son empathie. Heero l'a fait de façon tout à fait volontaire et délibérée. Il a rencontré le malheur des gens et a tout fait pour qu'il s'arrête. Et cela le rend plus humain que n'importe qui. Je compte bien vivre ma vie entière à ces cotés et peut-être même plus, s'il m'en donne le droit. Il ne voulait pas que Naga fasse de moi un Strigoï mais je ne compte pas le laisser seul à ma mort. Je finirais bien par l'en convaincre même si je dois l'harceler 7J/7 et 24H/24 pour cela !!! En tout cas, je ne conçois plus ma vie sans Heero à mes cotés. Je l'aime, tout simplement.

Les dernières flammes viennent à s'éteindre finalement et il ne reste plus que des cendres de ce qui fut une des personnes qui forgèrent la vie de mon amour. Nous remontons au sommet de la colline et Heero ramasse les cendres pour les placer dans une petite urne.

Nous nous dirigeons à présent vers les jardins de la demeure de Treize que l'incendie du château a miraculeusement épargnés. Et ici, Heero éparpille lentement les cendres de son amie parmi les fleurs qu'elle avait tant aimées. Je pense qu'il viendra souvent s'occuper de ces plantes, Naga ne le pourra plus jamais. Shinigami, pourquoi l'as-tu appelée à tes côtés alors que je venais d'apprendre à l'apprécier ? Serait-ce ma malédiction qui a de nouveau frapp ? J'espère que non, j'espère que ce n'est pas ma faute si elle est morte. Non, je ne le pense pas, elle est morte par choix. Elle aurait pu très bien ne pas bouger et rester en vie mais elle a préféré sauver Heero. Au moins, elle est morte heureuse, cela se voyait sur son visage. J'aimerais mourir heureux moi aussi. Pour cela il suffirait que je meurs aux côtés de mon Hee-chan. Que je meurs à ses côtés, en même temps que lui, pour qu'aucun d'entre nous ne souffre de la perte de l'autre.

Mais cela n'arrivera pas avant longtemps. Nous avons d'autres choses à penser avant d'envisager notre mort. Avec la crémation de Naga se ferme le rideau sur notre ancienne vie. Nous avons toute une vie à vivre, toute une nouvelle vie qui commence à peine.

Et je compte bien en profiter un maximum !!

**FIN **

Danse de joie

Babel : Je l'ai finie !!! je l'ai finie !!! je l'ai finieuh !!!!!!!!! C'est ma fic la plus longue que j'ai finie !!!

Duo : Moi, elle me plait !!!

Heero : Naga… Maître... 

Duo : Pleure pas mon Hee-chan-mamour-à-moi !!! éè Viens là que je te réconforte !!! ouvre grand les bras

Heero s'y précipite et se bouine contre lui

Babel : Et dire que c'est ça qui est le Maître des Strigoïs maintenant… yeux roulants vers le ciel

Heero : Eh, j'ai jamais rien demandé moi !!!!

Babel : Mais avoue que ça t'as plus quand même !!!

Heero : … hum… mouais, c'était sympa…

Babel : Bon, un petit mot pour vous les lecteurs : Je sais, cet épilogue est court mais j'espère que la fin vous plait !!!!!!!! Je vous en pries, dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé réellement !!!!! Si vous l'avez trouvé nulle, dites-le moi, si vous l'avez trouvé géniale (on sait jamais hein… ), dites-le moi aussi, je mords pas !!!

Merci à vous tous d'avoir suivit cette fic jusqu'au bout !!!!

Merci à **Kaory**, **Sandra**, **DeathSlave**, **Yami-Rose1** et **Lian Landra** d'avoir laissé une review !!!!!

Un gros merci à **Yunafab **d'avoir laissé une review et d'avoir en plus bétalecté les derniers chapitres !!! **MARCHI** !!!!!

Et merci aussi à ceux qui ont lu cette fic mais qui n'ont pas laissé de reviews !!! 

**MERCI A VOUS TOUS** !!!!!

Et peut-être à bientôt dans une nouvelle fic !!!

Et pour répondre à **DeathSlave **: nope, y'avait pas que moi pour le savoir que Treize était le Maître !!! Ma chère bétalectrice avait trouv !!! Grâce au fait que Naga était le garde du corps de treize !!! 

* * *

[1] Voir 4ème Partie, le dialogue Quatre-Duo.


End file.
